Boo Boo Babies
by Bulla-chan
Summary: TP Pan finds out that she's going to have a little brother or sis! Meaning she's not gonna be an only child anymore. She has to deal with an ankle biter, and not to mention getting Trunks to like her. UPDATE! 6.5.08!
1. Agree?

Boo Boo Babies

A/N: I'm back with another DBZ story! Gosh, it's been long...TOO long...This story is meant to be funny, so hopefully you'll get a laugh outta this. I do NOT own DBZ/GT

----------------

Chapter 1:Suprise!

This is kind of like before my "Who Do You Love More" story.

"Report card! Report card! Straight A's! Mom! Dad! Mom---"

Pan hurried to the kitchen, only to find her mom and dad discussing something in the back table.

"I'll just leave this here then." Pan quietly place her report card on the kitchen counter and headed for the outside. "Wow. I wonder what they could have been talking about."

Pan took off in the air heading for Goten's house. She finally landed in front of the door and knocked.

"Anyone home?" Pan asked with a confused look on her face. She looked up on the left side of her and saw Chi-Chi folding clothes on the balcony.

"Hi, Grandma!" Pan said, flying up to the balcony to greet her grandmother.

"Pan? Where you knocking? I didn't hear you down there." Chi-Chi said, placing one of Goten's school shirts down.

The shirt was a pinkish gray color with the name "Goten" on it. Pan gave it s questionable look but then faced Chi-Chi and asked, "Where's Goten?"

"He's inside playing video games again." Chi-Chi said, continuing folding.

"Oh. Okay! Nice talking to you! Bye!" Pan left and headed for the inside and straight for downstairs where she saw her uncle and a purple haired boy focusing there eyes on the TV.

"You can't win this time, chump!" Goten said, pressing a number of buttons on his new V-cube.

"Oh yeah?" Trunks faced to where Pan was then smiled. He then turned to the TV. "Hey look! It's Pan!" Trunks yelled hoping that Goten would be stupid enough to turn his head from the TV.

"What?" Goten turned his head to face Pan. "Hey, twerp!".

_PLAYER 2 WINS!_

"HOLY HELL! What did I DO! AH!" Goten yelled quickly turning to the TV and watching player 2's driver do his victory dance.

"Guess who won? G-Guess who won! Me! Trunks won! Me, me, Trunks won!" Trunks said dancing and facing his fist to Goten's mouth as if it were a microphone. "Who lost? Who? Who? Who lost"

"...Goten lost..."

"Who? Who won? Trunks won! Who lost?"

"Goten lost--Kami damnit, Trunks! Get that shit away from me!" Goten yelled, pouting.

"... You're just angry cuz you lost, brotha'." Trunks said, turning his fist into a normal hand and sitting down on the couch. "So, what brings you here?"

"Erm. I don't know. I just came to hang out with my loving uncle, that's all."

"Pfft. Yeah. Well thanks to your love for me, you cause me to lose the racing game!" Goten said turning the V-cube off.

"And 5 zeni!" Trunks said holding his hand out to Goten. "Pay up..."

Goten reached in his pocket. "Damn...here."

"Oh! Did you guys get your report card?" Pan asked, smiling.

"Yeah...maybe..." Trunks and Goten said looking at each other in denial.

"C'mon uncle Goten! I _know_ you did!" Pan said sitting next to the black haired teen.

"Yeah, uncle Goten!" Trunks said in a high voice, trying to mimic Pan.

Goten nervously got up and entered his kitchen. He took a piece of thin hard paper from his cabinet. Then walked into the living room where Pan and Trunks were watching TV.

"Dude. You DO have yours!" Trunks said laughing at the thought of Goten's grades.

Goten was never good in school. The only way he ever got to the next grade was by going to summer school. If the teacher would ask him a question about variables, he would think for a minute (Kami knows what he thinks about), and then say name of a video game character whose name sounded like a smart word. Like "Samus".

"Don't laugh guys...okay?" Goten said handing Trunks the report card.

Trunks quickly unfolded the paper. It read

_'Science: C_

_Math: F_

_Reading: C_

_Gym: A_

_Art: D'_

"Hah. Goten...you only have one A in this whole report." Trunks laughed. Pan joined in.

"Hah.-wait! Hah! Wait!" Pan yelled trying to catch a breath. "G-go the teachers report! Hah! That should be a laugh!"

Trunks turned the paper around to find a page that said "_Teacher Review_"

Mrs Fawsel-- Math: "Goten distributes good behavior and is a pleasure to have in our class. Goten in very bright, but I don't think he likes to show it. I think studying will affect him in a good way in the near future.

Silence traveled the room, until Trunks broke it with his loud laughing.

"HOW DO YOU FAIL MRS FAWSEL'S CLASS! She's like the easiest teacher!" Trunks laughing once more.

Goten quickly grabbed his report card away from Trunks. "Why are you laughing anyway! Your results aren't that perfect."

"Well...it's better than yours...I got 1 C and the rest B's." Trunks said wiping a tear from his eye.

"I got straight A's!" Pan said with a big smile on her face.

"I could care less!" Trunks said in a rude way, again, trying to mimic Pan's tone of voice.

"You're just jealous! You're just jealous!" Pan sang as she ran around the couch.

"Yeah right. Anyways, hey! Goten! Gimmie your cell!" Trunks said in a hurry.

"...No! Why?" Goten asked taking his yellow cell out of his pocket.

"Because...I want to call Sandra to see what she made, okay!" Trunks grabbed the phone away from Goten.

"Ooooooh..." Goten said, thinking he knew what was going on. "Smooches smooch!" Goten said making kissy lips at Trunks.

Trunks turned red and punched Goten in the face. "It's not like that, okay! Now shut up..." Trunks said as he dialed her number.

Goten rubbed his cheek. "Ouch! Fine! But if you guys say ONE thing about love...I'm taking that phone away. I'm not wasting my minutes on 'Love Hotline' calls."

"Shut up! It's ringing!" Trunks said whipping his hands on his pants.

"You're _sweating_..." Goten said in a taunting voice.

"Hello?" A voice called from the phone.

"Hey! Is Sandra there?" Trunks asked.

"This is she..." She said in an awkward voice.

"Yo. This is Trunks. I was wondering what your report card scores were." Trunks said moving around in the couch to find a position that felt comfortable.

"Hey Sandy!" Goten called out hoping Sandra would hear it.

"Goten, shut up!" Trunks said placing his thumb on the area of the phone where you speak. (what do they call those things?)

"Whoa. Is that Goten? Is Goten there?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah..." Trunks said scratching his head.

"Let me speak to him!" Sandra said.

Goten, hearing what the blonde on the other line said, quickly grabbed his phone from Trunks. "Hey, babe!" Goten laughed.

"Sup, dude? What are you doing? I got my report card! All A's" Sandra said with a smile on her face.

"Erm...that's great! Hah..." Goten said trying to sound surprised.

Sandra was an A student. She won alot of awards at school award ceremonies. "Outstanding Reader Award", "Most Likely To Succeed Award", "You're A Mathematician Award". She was also very stylish. Well, being the richest girl in West City, it's kind of hard not to accessorize. Her mother was an International model, and Sandra was a mini model from Cosmo magazines. (what do you know...all the things I want to be when I'm older!)

"I got all B's!" Trunks yelled, hoping Sandra would be surprised.

"Whoa. Okay. Great job..." Sandra replied with a confused look on her face.

"Lemme talk to her!" Trunks said whispering to Goten.

"Okay." Goten said shrugging. "Sandra, Trunks wants to chat with ya."

Goten handed Trunks the phone. "Hi again". Trunks said trying to start a conversation.

_Sandra! Get off the phone! I need to call your grandfather!_

"Oh! All right, mom! Hey look. I gotta go!" She said in a hurry.

"Oh...okay! Talk to you later?"

"You bet!" Sandra said with a smile. "Love ya, bye!"

_Dial tone_

" ...Bye..." Trunks said moving his hands through his hair and handing the phone to Goten.

Goten took the phone and placed it on the table beside him.

"That loser...!" Pan said with a mad look on her face.

Pan never liked Sandra or the fact that Trunks, Goten and her were best friends. When she was little, Sandra would always make fun of her and call her names for no reason. But she would always say that she was only kidding. But Pan never bought that.

"What time is it?" Pan asked Goten.

Goten stare at his empty wrist. Then looked at his body. Then he faced Trunks. "Trunks, do I look like a clock to you?"

"Nope. Because your "minute hand" is too small" Trunks said jumping off the couch and laughing.

"What...?" Goten asked puzzled.

"You'll get it when you grown a spine, Jug Head." Trunks said heading for the door.

"Well guys, I gotta go home and show my parents my awesome report card!" Pan said smiling and heading for the door as well.

"Oh no...please...com back." Goten said to Pan sarcastically. He then rolled his eyes and changed the channel on the TV to "Tiny Toons", and began singing the theme song. "...We crack up all the censor...Tiny Toon Adventures is a load of comedy..."

"I'm going to head out too." Trunks said kneeling down to talk to Pan. He whispered, "Lets leave soon before he asks us to join in"

With that said, they both left leaving a Tiny Toons happy uncle behind.

"By Trunks!" Pan said flying off in the opposite direction of Trunks.

"Same!" Trunks said flying off in the other direction.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see my grades." Pan said with a big golden smile forming on her face.

------------Pans House---------

"Mom, I'm home!" Pan said entering the house.

When Pan entered, she heard snickering coming from their parents bedroom. She walked towards their door and listened to the sound of her father talking. He seemed happy and really excited about something. "Gosh...wait until we tell Pan!"

Pan popped in the room. "Tell me what?"

Gohan and Videl stood up and walked near Pan. They lour her out of the room and smiled again. Videl and Gohan exchanged smiles.

"Well, sweetie. We wanted to wait till tomorrow to tell you...but you know us. We can't wait for anything! So we'll tell you now." Gohan said shaking with joy.

"Pan...you're going to have a little baby brother or sister!" Videl put on a big smile.

-Silence-

Pan started laughing. "That's funny. Me? A little brother?"

"Or sister..." Gohan added.

"Now Pan, I know this might be a little too much for you to absorb…but we are having another baby." Videl said putting her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Yeah…whatever mom! Hah. Now where's that report card?" Pans asked herself as she walked into the kitchen.

Pan picked up the paper off the table and stared at it. _Wait till they see this! They'll love me even more._

Pan walked over to her happy parents, once again, giggling in the room. "Mom! Papa! Look at my grades!"

"And then we have to buy clothes. Shopping for the baby is going to be so fun!" Videl sang.

"Not to mention the crib. I'm going to have a hard time building one…" Gohan said in an exhausted voice.

"Hello? Mom! Papa! Don't you want to check out my grades?" Pan said holding up my report card.

Videl focused her eyes on Pan. "Oh. Sorry Hun. We were just so busy thinking about the new baby." Videl answered with stars in her eyes.

"OH MY GOD! What about the insurance!" Gohan asked, dumbfounded.

"Silly husband. The baby won't need insurance. At least not any time soon." Videl exclaimed.

"Well if anyone needs me, I'll be outside shooting some hoops. So please, try not to need me." Pan said in a low plain voice.

Dragging her feet in sorrow, Pan walked over to the backyard where the hoops were. Because in a few months…her whole life would change.

Hope you liked this first chapter! Review and I'll right up more!


	2. So now you know I hate you

Boo Boo Babies

Chapter 2: Cool kids, Nerds, and the "Normies"

**READ MY PROFILE BEOFRE YOU READ THIS STORY!**

Pan packed her books inside her backpack, ready to fly off to school. She put her new blue top on with her matching yellow and blue Capri's. She walked over to her bathroom mirror and checked herself out. She put on a big smile, then frowned and sighed. _What are you doing Pan? This outfit isn't you at all._

She ran back to her drawer and pulled out a blue and black shirt that barley fit her and some baggy jeans. She quickly put them on and ran to her mirror again. She smiled again, this time, actually keeping the smile on.

"Perfect." Pan said as she flew out her bedroom window.

The air was blowing harshly in Pan's face. She covered her eyes and looked down, searching for Capsule Corp. She was planning to walk to school with Trunks and Goten like they always did. Well, it used to be just him Trunks and Goten until Sandra started going to school. But she tried not to let that issue get the best of her.

Finally she landed in front of the CC HQ.

_Knock knock_

The door finally opened. And to Pan's surprise, the person that opened the door wasn't Bulma, Trunks, Bra, or even Vegeta. No. Out of all the people who had to open the door it was the Queen of Jokes. The Diva of Snobs. Sandra.

"Hey. Are you here to see Trunks or something?" Sandra asked staring at the short black-haired girl.

"Yeah…" Pan said in disgust. _Who else?_

"I'll go get him"

As the blonde walk away, Pan stared at her out fit. A stretchy pink…_thing_ that only covers her chest area and jeans that were as tight as Dende's mind? Was that even allowed at our school? But being famous, she would probably get away with it any how.

"Preps these days…" Pan murmured as she saw Trunks walking her way.

"What?" Trunks asked leaning against the door way.

_What? WHAT? What was that supposed to mean?_

"What do you mean 'what'? We're supposed to walk to school together…_remember_?" Pan asked folding her arms.

"Oh yeah… You see, I can't today. Sandra is taking Goten, Bra and I to school in style in her new stretched limo." Trunks said with sparkles in his eyes.

"WHAT?" Pan yelled clenching her fists.

"Hm. Look, maybe I can convince Sandra to— "

"Convince me to do what?" Sandra asked noticing the glare Pan was giving her.

"Oh. Well Pan just wanted to know if you had enough room in your limo for her to ride with us." Trunks asked.

"Actually, all the seats are taken." Sandra quickly added.

"What!" Pan yelled again clenching her fists harder this time. "How is that possible? It's a Limo….a stretched one at that! And there's only 4 people riding in it! There should be room for like…12 more people or something!"

Sandra thought for a minute. "Hmm. Well it's not just us four." Sandra added. She then smiled. "The driver's there too!" She then skipped inside the house.

Trunks and Pan started at each other.

"It's a wonder what goes on in that pretty little head of hers." Pan said in an exhausted tone.

"Yeah. Well. I have to go now. Bye!" Trunks said running back inside and slamming the door behind him.

Angry, Pan kicked the door and flew off.

------At school that day---------

Pan walked to the opening of her school. There was a big crowed. She didn't want to associate with the popular folk (who she called "losers"), but she had to check it out.

_Whoa! Awesome! What a ride! Totally cool! Wicked!_

Pan watched the crowed as they began to separate into 2 columns. She also watched the people who were coming out. Trunks, Bra, Goten and Sandra.

"Are you serious?" Pan said to herself as she giggled and ran over to her "now famous" friends.

"Hello everyone! A star has arrived!" Goten yelled, waving around.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan yelled pushing through the crowed.

"Huh? Oh. Pan! Hey!" Goten said, lowering his sun glasses.

They formed a line and headed into the building.

"SO….you must be used to this kind of attention, huh Sandra?" Trunks asked trailing around the rich blonde.

Sandra flipped her hair back and smiled smoothly. "Well, you know. It's not all that _great_."

"What do you mean? You have fans. People that love you for no reason. How can that not be 'great'?" Pan asked, interested in the response she would get.

"Hey. It's not as easy as it looks being famous! I mean, when you have so many fans that mean you get writing cramps. You know, from autographing all those papers and stuff."

"Oh. Yeah. That _is_ a pain." Pan said, sarcastically.

Pan and the gang headed to their lockers. They all had the same locker area, so it was easy to meet up with each other after class.

"Hey, girl! Wassup?" A bronze-haired girl waved.

"Alexa! Hey!" Sandra smiled, running to her best girl friend.

---Read my profile to find out who she is----

"So, what have you been up to?" Sandra asked, hanging her bag on the locker hook.

"Nothing much." Alexa said, also putting her backpack in her locker.

Goten walked up to Sandra and put his hands on her shoulders. He made a serious, yet, disturbing look and said, "I need money."

Sandra shook Goten's hands off her shoulder and reached in her purse. "Again? Let's see what I have…"

"You know, if she doesn't have any money for ya, I could always give you some. But you'd need to work for it. Rawr." Alexa said to Goten, winking when she said it.

"AHHG! I already have a girl friend Alexa! Leave me alone!" Goten yelled, holding out his hands to Sandra. "Well?"

"Hmm. I only have a 100 zeni bill. I don't know if that would do any good." Sandra said, taking out the wrinkly bill.

"Yes! That will do just fine!" Goten smiled.

Sandra placed the bill in Goten's hands. "It was wrinkly anyway. I was thinking of throwing it out."

"So…Goten." Alexa began. "Why don't you stop hiding your feelings for me?" Alexa said with bedroom eyes. She began poking Gotens chest with her pen.

"Because I don't have any! DAH! Leave me _alone_!" Goten said, walking away furious.

Hearing the furious Goten's response, students turned to face Alexa who was standing there dumbfounded.

"What are ya'll lookin' at? He knows he _wants_ me! Shoot…" Alexa said folding her arms and heading out of the locker area with Sandra. "Oh man! It's 8:20! We only have 5 minutes to get to class!"

"Oh yeah! Hold on! Lemme get Trunks." Sandra said walking back to the locker area, only to find Trunks surrounded by random girls and Pan looking nauseous.

"C'mon, Trunks! This is no time to be flirting! We have to go to class before the bell rings! Now where's Goten?" Sandra asked looking around.

_DING DING_

Silence filled the hallways. No one but Trunks, Sandra, Alexa and Pan were in the open. Even the flirty girls Trunks was surrounded by zoomed off to class.

"No! What the hell! I'm _never_ late to class!" Pan said, stomping to her Science class.

"It's just science. Mr. Slump never does anything when people are late." Trunks said scratching his ear.

----In Mr. Slumps classroom---

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the celebrity (Sandra), and the A student (Pan)." Mr. Slump said, slowly watching the 3 walking to their seats.

Mr. Slump took out his Curriculum book and placed it on his desk. "You know, Trunks. I don't see why you hang out with a crew like these guys. You're better than this."

Trunks took his seat next to Buckle. "Erm. Thanks, sir. I guess…"

Mr. Slump winked at the purple haired student and went back to teaching class.

_DING DING_

It was 10:50, meaning it was time to go to second period. The gang walked out in the hallway talking about nonsense as they went along. Goten was there too.

"Ugh. Did you see the way Mr. Slump kept looking at me all through class. I swear, that guy has issues." Trunks said, shivering.

"I would have covered for you guys, but Emika (his girlfriend) was asking me too many questions about our relationship, and I forgot." Goten said scratching the back of his head.

"What did she ask you about?" Pan asked trying to sound curious. She took out her water bottle from her big jeans pocket and drank some.

"Something about me cheating on her with girls like Sandra." Goten said, looking melancholy

Pan spit out her water on the ground and frowned. "Ew…"

"You're telling me. Sandra, you're pretty and all…but you're still my best friend, and I don't go out with my friends.".

"Goten, why don't you break up with Emika and go out with Alexa then?" Sandra asked taking all the knots out in her gold hair. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Because that's nasty." Goten said, shivering at the thought of him and Alexa holding hands in the hallway.

"Oh! Guys! That reminds me! I have bad news!" Pan said, covering her mouth.

---Gosh…what a bad way to end a story, huh? Well…R&R XD


	3. Big Secrets!

**Boo Boo Babies**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z/GT! D:**

**Chapter 3: Big Secret!**

----Continuing where Chapter 2 left off---

"What did you have to tell us, Pan?" Trunks asked rubbing his left eye.

"Hurry up! School's over and I want to go home so I can beat Trunks is _Twisted Metal_!" Goten scowled, giving Trunks a glare.

"My mom thinks she's gonna have another baby." Pan replied, pouting.

"…So anyways, Trunks. What's your game plan _now_? ARE YOU GONNA TRY AND BEAT MY WITH _SWEETTOOTH_ AGAIN!" Goten yelled.

He was talking about the Twisted Metal game Trunks always beat him at. Sweettooth had been the character Trunks had always chosen.

"Goten, shut up! You could have another niece!" Trunks exclaimed, shaking Goten.

"_What?_" Goten asked.

"He could have a nephew too, you know!" Sandra punched in.

"Did they say the gender?" Trunks asked looking down at Pan.

Pan sneered and turned her face away from Trunks.

" Nope! And I'm not even going to bother finding out! It's probably just some big lie to scare me!" Pan said walking forward with everyone else following her.

"I don't know about that, Pan. I mean, when my mom said she was going to have Bra, I thought she was kidding too. Then "poof!"! Look who your best friend is now!" Trunks shivered.

Pan shrugged. "Whatever, Trunks! Why should I listen to you or Sandra? You guys are as dumb as dirt."

Sandra scoffed. "If I were as 'dumb as dirt', then how do I manage to keep an A in all of my classes?"

"I don't know. You're a model, you bribe the teacher!" Pan said not wanting to hear another word coming out of the blonde's mouth.

"You know, for girls, you guys don't chat about make-up very often." Trunks sighed.

Pan stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Why do I need make-up?"

"Well, most girls use it to make themselves pretty." Trunks said, stuffing his hands in his pocket and heading towards the outside.

Pan turned red with anger and embarrassment. _What does he mean "pretty" ?Am I not pretty?_

"Humph! What is that supposed to mean?" Pan asked Trunks with disgust written all over her face.

"Uh. Well. That girls like to be pretty?" Trunks replied.

Goten gave Trunks another glare. "Are you implying that Pan isn't pretty, Trunks?"

Trunks looked at Pan and then looked at Goten. "Dude. What the hell? I never said that!"

Sandra gave Trunks a glare as well. "But that's what you meant, no?"

Pan ran up ahead trying to ignore the judgmental things that they were saying about her. "Trunks, you're a jerk!" She whispered to herself.

"Aww. Trunks! Look what you did! You hurt your girlfriends feelings!" Sandra said sarcastically.

"Knock it off, Sandra." Trunks said running for Pan.

Sandra shrugged and smiled. "Love at first sight!" She said with hearts in her eyes.

Trunks caught up with Pan and put his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't mean what you thought I meant, you know." Trunks blushed.

Pan blushed also. _Wow. The way his hands feel on my shoulder. It makes me…it makes me…_ Pan thought. She stopped walking and glanced up at the purple haired boy. She smirked. "What sis you think I thought?"

Trunks jumped in fright. He thought that she new why he was apologizing. "Erm. I thought that you thought that I thought you were….you know, ugly."

"That would probably be the worst thing any boy could tell me…"Pan frowned.

"Uh! And uh…that's why I didn't mean what I said. You know? I said something else." Trunks jumped again. He stared at the sad expression on Pan's face.

"Wait. Did pan just tell us a few minutes ago that my sister in law was going to have another baby?" Goten said, eyes wide.

"Uh, yeah. You'd think that you'd be listening to a discussion about your family." Sandra said, rolling her eyes.

"…So I'm having another niece?" Goten cried.

"Or a nephew!" Sandra added. Sandra glanced over at Pan and Trunks talking. "Don't they just look like lovebirds to you?"

"I wouldn't say _that_. Trunks told me he likes you—oops…"Goten said, covering his big mouth.

---Flashback----

_Trunks: Goten. I there's this girl, right? She's pretty, smart, and a real good friend. I'm just wondering how I should tell her how I feel! And since you had about 15 different girlfriends, I was wondering if you knew._

_Goten: Who is this girl, anyway?_

_Trunks: Uh. Well. She's um…_

_Goten: Yes…?_

_Trunks: Her name is. UGH! If I tell you, you have to **swear **not to tell her or anybody else. Especially not her!_

_Goten: Okay! I promise!_

_Trunks: It's…_

_---Flashback ends---_

"..Sandra! Goten! Get over here!" Trunks yelled for across the school.

Sandra peeped at Goten, dumbfounded. "No way…are you serious?"

Goten quickly shook his head. "No! No! No one here is serious! Heee! No seriousness here! Haha-heheh…!" Goten started to sweat. His hands started twitching.

Sandra raised her right eyebrow and smiled. "Ooh. I get it! You weren't supposed to tell me that, now were you?"

"YOU HEARD NOTHING!" Goten said running toward Trunks.

Sandra did the same. "Son Goten, you come back here!"

---At Pan's house upstairs---

"No, Gohan! The paint color doesn't look right for a babies room!" Videl yelled.

Gohan stepped off the stool he stood on to paint Pan's room. "Well, honey, if we're going to use Pan's room as the new babies room, we're going to have to do it so that the baby _and_ Pan enjoy it!" Gohan snapped back.

"Don't raise your voice at me, mister! You seem to be forgetting whose house this is!" Videl added.

"I'm sorry, it's just been stressful these past few days. I mean, 'baby this. Baby that!' Gosh. We don't even really know if you _are_ going to have one!" Gohan said rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, sweetie." Videl agreed, scratching her chin. "I hope Pan won't feel the same way when she sees this…"

Pan walked into her new room alarmed. "Mom. Dad. What the _hell_ did you guys do to my room?"

"Now, Pan! You know we don't allow _namek mouths _in this house!" Videl said, walking over to her daughter.

"Well, hon. With the new baby coming and all, we decided to make new changes in the house." Gohan exclaimed, trying to settle Pan down.

"Uh huh. And the "new change" had to be in my room? _My_ room!" Pan yelled, sitting down on her bed.

"Pan, you're going to be sharing this room with your brother or sister until we find away to install a new room downstairs." Videl sighed.

"I hate this! Screw the baby! I get good grades, and _this_ happens! I'm fucking out of here!" Pan ran out the door.

"Gohan….when did Pan start using such language?" Videl asked, worried that her daughter would probably start drinking soon.

"Probably from Trunks. He has always been a bad influence on her." Gohan replied, looking for a new color to paint the room.

Pan ran outside crying and whipping her tears. How could they do that? Decide that they're going to have a baby without her? Did they even think about how she would feel? _Everything's been going wrong today. And now my room has to be a problem too!_

Pan ran hoping that she would make it to CC to talk about her issues with Trunks or Bra. She was hoping it would be Bra because, when she tries to talk about serious things with Trunks, it's always hard for her to look at his face.

She finally reached capsule corp. She whipped the tears off her delicate face, trying to act natural. She rang the door bell twice.

"Who is it?" A voice called from inside.

"It's me, Pan!" Pan replied. She knew who it was. It was Goten! What was Goten doing there! Was there a secret party she didn't know about?

Goten opened the door. "Hey, squirt! You came just in time to see me beat the hell out of Trunks in this video game!"

Pan smiled. "I'll bet I did."

Trunks walked over to the door. "Pan? What are you doing here?" He gave her that 'you shouldn't be here' face.

"Well, I'm not here for _you _if that's what you think! I came here to talk to Bra!" Pan said, stepping in without an invite.

Trunks scratched behind his ear. "Okay… Well she's upstairs talking on the phone with her boyfriend."

Pan charged upstairs with a face as red as hell.

"Goten. Is there some problem in your family that I didn't know about?"

"No." Goten said. "Why?"

"Nothing…" Trunks said shrugging and closing the door.

Well…that was a really bad way to end a chapter! R&R! (Kinda short, huh?)

**OTHER STORIES GOOD TO READ**

**Who DO You Love More (TxP)**

**Sex in West City (Trunks issues)**


	4. Advice?

Boo Boo Babies

Chapter 4: Advice?

A/N: Wow. Its been sometime. I think I'm actually gonna finish this story. ' Thanks for the support

—Starting off from the last chapter—

"I love you too!" Bra said, blowing a kiss in her cell phone. "Bye, Jason!"

There was a knock on the door

Dra hung up and hip her cell phone under her pillow. "Come in!"

Pan slowly walked it. "Hey, Bra."

Bra flipped her hair in relief. She then too her cell phone back out and started dialing numbers. "Oh, good! Its just you, Pan." She put the phone to her ear waiting for someone to pick up. "What do you need?"

"Well, its boy trouble." Pan sighed. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Bra gasped. "Uh, well. Yeah. I guess. If you go for the tomboy type. Yeah. Erm. Huh. Well. Wow. This is awkward."

"Yeah. Thanks. That _REALLY_ helped me, Bra." Pan said sarcastically.

Bra scoffed and hung up her phone. "I'm sorry Pan. But shouldn't you be asking a guy for this kind of answer?:"

"Exactly! Thats why I'm here! I can't talk to guys! I just can't! I can't flirt, I can't do anything that will attract them!" Pan scowled. She walked over to sit next to Pan.

"Well, I'm no walk in the park either! I mean...Guys don't always like me– ."

"What do you mean 'guys don't like you'? You currently have 3 boyrfriends. All from a different school! I mean, jeez, Bra!" Pan said.

"Okay. So you're right. Nevermind what I just said. Who's this boy you want to impress anyway?" Bra rolled her eyes and folded her legs.

—Downstairs in the living room—

"No! No! No! No! Why–HOW!? HOW did I lose again?! I SWEAR you cheated!" Goten yelled.

Trunks turned the V-Cube off. "No cheating here. Just skill." He smiled.

"Rematch!" Goten yelled.

Knock. Knock.

Goten looked at Trunks. "Who could that be?"

Trunks got up and reached for the door. "Might be Sandra. I told her to come over so she could watch me beat you." He opened the door.

"So, what? Is the game over or something?" She laughed. "I don't hear any cars racing or whatever."

Sandra walked in and Trunks closed the door. He smiled. "Heh. I beat Goten. As usual."

Goten made a sour face. "What do you mean _as usual_?"

"Uh! Uuuh. I have to use the bathroom real quick. Where is it?" Sandra said, doing her potty dance.

"Oh. Well, theres one down here...but...the one upstairs is cleaner. When you get to Bra's room, make a right and its right there." Trunks said.

Sandra quickly ran up the stairs, sweating.

"Wow. Guess she really had to go." Goten said.

–Upstairs-

"Well, the boy is...the boy is...your brother!" Pan quickly said, gulping with every word.

"Mmhm. And does–WAIT. MY _BROTHER_?!" Bra laughed. "Why is the WORLD would you like him?"

Sandra walked out of the bathroom in relief. She walked passed Bra's room when she heard a yell. She leaned her head toward the door.

"I don't know!" Pan said. "Its weird, I know...but...I think i really like Trunks."

"What?!" Sandra whispered to herself. She listened even closley.

"Well, I'm sorry. Its just..." Bra whiped the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I always thought Trunks would attract girls like Sandra...!"

Sandra smiled. "Yeah! You tell her, Bra!"

Pan cracked her knuckles. "UGH. Never say that unholy name around me EVR again! I wouldn't be suprised if Trunks liked the snobby, bitchy, rich, pretty, stupid, ditzy..."

Sandra scoffed. "What? What? _WHAT_?" She whispered again. "I'm not dumb...or snobby..."

"Alright, thats enough. Hehe. You know, Sandra's actually the girl you should go to for problems like this. She's all about relationships, you know." Bra said, standing up to stretch.

"Oh, I would, but you see...she hates me. Hates me. Hates me. Hates me."Pan sneered.

"Well, I really can't give you any advice as to how to get my brother to like you. If you haven't noticed, we don't talk very often." Bra said.

She was right. Bra and Trunks are never seen around each other. Never.

"Do you think he likes me? I mean...do you think he acts like he does?" Pan wondered.

"Well, he hangs with you more than he hangs with Sandra. I guess you could say he does." Bra replied.

–Downstairs–

"What taking her so long? I want to start this rematch now, dammit!" Goten yelled.

"Hah. I'll go see if she's wondering around or something." Trunks said starting to walk up the stairs.

Trunks turned to were Bra's room was. He saw Sandra leaning against his sisters door."

"Hey, Sandy! Goten's throwing a fit! What are you–."

"Trunks. Do you...uh...well...kinda hard to ask..." Sandra studdered. She rubbed her right arm.

Trunks grabbed Sandra. "C'mon. You can ask me downstairs!"

–Downstairs–

Goten turned the game on. "Finally, dammit! You took way too long. What are you, on you're perio–."

Sandra threw a pillow at Goten before her could finish. "Shut up! Gosh. Its just a game!"

"Ouch..." Trunks laughed.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. Pick your player." Goten said, rubbing his cheek.

Trunks picked his player, which was a clown with a large forhead. Obviously he picked him because his speed bar was high.

1. 2. 3. GO

Trunks was pressing a number of buttons, getting ahead of Goten...as uaual. Trunk passed the first finish line.

"Alright!"

The second finish line

"Woo-hooo!"

As Trunks was headed towards the last line, Sandra popped the question

"Trunks, what kind of girls do you like, anyway?" Sandra said, licking her bottom lip.

Trunks' mind went blank. He crashed, having Goten cross the final line and winning the game.

"YES! I WON! FINALLY! You owe me five bucks, Trunks!" Goten sang, doing his vistory dance.

Trunks threw his controller on the ground. "Damn!" He turned to Sandra. "Why...where did that come from?" He shook his head, confused.

"Well, I just thought I'd ask. I've never seen you with a girlfriend. So, you know, thought I'd ask." She smiled.

Trunks got up and stretched. "I don't know...Should I like any kind of girl in particular?"

"No...but–."

"Yeah. Okay, then. Mind your business." Trunks snapped.

"What?!" Sandra asked dumbfounded.

"Whoa there, angry bear! What's with the attitude?" Goten asked.

"I don't like people asking me about my personal feelings, that's all. I mean what kinda fucking question was that? In my business and shit." Trunks said sternly. "And i knew that question had something to do with her thinking Pan likes me. I don't really want to hear it."

"You're over reacting. It was probably a simple..slightly random question. No need to get an attitude. That was un called for..." Goten said.

"What? Do you feel bad for calling her ugly at school? Is that it Is that why you don't want me talking about her? 'Cuz you're guilty??" Sandra asked, rolling her eyes.

Pan walked out of Bra's room. "Well, thanks for the advice...I guess." She closed the door behind her, and headed downstairs.

"I never called her ugly, and I don't think she's ugly." Trunks said.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Congrats, Goten." Sandra said heading for the door. She walked out, and left the door open behind her.

Pan walked down the last step. _So he doesn't think I'm ugly? Well, that changes everything! But...he never said he thought I was pretty either..._

Goten turned to Pan. "Hey! Guess what! I beat Trunks!"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Oh! Thats...uh...wonderfull, uncle goten!"

Trunks ran upstairs to his room.

"Whats up with him?" Pan asked, worried.

Goten turned his head sideways. "Well, you really don't want to know..."

"...Ok..."

END

Thats the end of this chapter. Review and I'll write more


	5. Math Project

A/N: Ugh. I'm sorry for putting my character in most of this. This IS TxP, right? So here we are. More on the plot R&R

-At School-

Trunks and Goten are walking to their lockers.

"So. How's Pan been?" Trunks asked, rubbing his cheek.

Goten smirked. "Pan, huh? So you care about her now? What happened to 'she's an annoying little brat!'?"

Trunks stopped walking. "Shut up! She's my friend! Of course I'm gonna care about her, jeeze!"

Goten moved away, and scurried over to his locker. "Okay! Okay! Jeeze! No need to get all defensive! I know who your crush is anyhow."

Trunks blushed and looked at his shoes. He then scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Yeah. Sure. My _crush_..."

Goten took his math textbook out from his locker and slammed it. He walked over to Trunks and leaned toward his ear and whispered, "you do still like Sandra, right?" He looked side to side to see if anyone was listening.

"Well, not–," Trunks paused and thought for a minute. "Hey, where IS Sandra? She's usually here around this time."

Goten shook his head and whispered to himself. "Trunks, you're always trying to change the subject!"

Just then, Trunks spotted Pan and Bra walking side by side to their lockers. It looked like Pan was talking to her about something. Trunks quickly walked over.

"Where have you two been?"

Bra and Pan looked at each other and giggled. Bra flipped her hair back. "Remember what I told you!"

Pan nodded, and walked ahead to her locker.

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "Whats going on? What exactly did you tell her?"

Bra opened her purse, looking for a compact. When she found one, she opened it and started fixing her face.

"You really need to know?" She said, focusing on the lines under her left eye.

Trunks banged on the side of a locker. "Well, shouldn't I have the right to know why my one of my friends is ignoring me?!"

Bra stopped rubbing her eye and put her compact away in her purse. She looked up at Trunks. "Oooh So you want to know whats up with Pan, huh?"

Trunks turned red. Either he was embarrassed, or his sister was pissing him off.

Goten looked at the time. 45 seconds. They all had 45 seconds to get to class. Goten stared at Bra and Trunks having a conversation, and then ran over to Pan and pulled her away. "Come one! We have to hurry!"

Trunks looked back at Goten running. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" He then pulled his pants up and headed to his class.

-RING-

Trunks walked into Mr. Bates class, and sat down in his seat. He glared over at Goten who was trying not to stare back at him. Trunks mumbled to himself, "why doesn't he ever tell me if I'm gonna be late or not!"

Mr. Bates slammed his curriculum book on his desk and sighed. "Late again Mr. Briefs?"

Trunks sighed. "Well, you see, I–,"

Sandra stomped into the classroom angry. She slammed her tardy pass on the teachers desk, and walked up to her seat next to Trunks.

Trunks looked over at her and whispered. "Hey, what's up with–"

"Don't talk to me." Sandra said opening her math text book to the assigned page on the bored.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Whoa! Well, sorry drama lama!"

Pan looked over at Trunks noticing he was talking to Sandra. She snorted, and faced her teacher.

Mr Bates rubbed his chin, and flipped numerous pages in his text book. "Hmmm. Ah! How about this one? This looks like a fun math _project_!"

The whole classed moaned in grief at the words "fun" "math" and "project".

Sandra looked around at the depressed class, smiled and raised her hand.

"Yes Sandra?" Mr. Bates asked.

"I think a projects are fun in general, but wouldn't it be better if it was a group project?" Sandra smiled again, this time, looking over to Trunks who was who was already annoyed at her.

The class somewhat brightened up. Some scoffed. Some moaned. And some complained even.

"Well, I like that idea! But maybe I should explain the project first?" Mr Bates said, rolling his eyes.

Pan snickered.

"Now, if you turn to page 445 in your textbook, and look at the bottom right hand corner in the little box there, you will see what the project is about. You are going to be doing a project that is based on geometric shapes. You will be making something that involves shapes, angle, etc." Mr. Bates explained.

The whole class nodded and smiled. _"This is easy!" "Yeah, I'll be passing this one!"_

Mr. Bates shook his head. "Ah, yes, you think its easy, huh? Well, wait until I tell you the items your only allowed to use. Paper, cans, glue, staplers, pencils, and thats all."

Trunks rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Mr Bates, you DO realize that I'm Trunks Briefs, right? I mean, hello! President of_ Capsule Corp_. All we do is this stuff."

"Good to hear. I guess whom ever you chose as your partner is lucky, eh?" Mr. Bates sat in his chair. "You have 3 minutes to decide who your partner is. 6 minutes to decide on what you're going to be making. And since we have already taken up 20 minutes of class, you'll be leaving this period afterwards. So, GO!"

Everyone hurried over to their friends desk. Most of the girls in the class ran over to Trunks, but he denied them all since he didn't really know them.

"Ladies, please. I know you all either, a) want to work with me to get an easy 100, or b) want to work with me...only to be with me. But seriously. I don't know you guys. I'd rather pick people I'm already familiar with."

Sandra, Pan and Goten scouted their desks over to Trunks'.

"So, who's it gonna be, Trunks?" Goten asked.

Pan moved her desk back. "I already know its not gonna be me, so _why_ do I ask?"

Trunks frowned then smiled. "I think I'll pick...Pan! Pan, you can be my partner."

Sandra shook her head and bit her lip. "Goten, you wanna work with me then?"

Goten nodded, moved his desk back and locked it with Sandra's.

Sandra tapped her pencil point hard on her desk repeatedly.

"C-can you stop that please? I'm trying to think of what we should make." Goten asked

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." Sandra said, stopping.

Trunks tapped his finger on his desk. "So, where do you want to work on this? My house or yours?"

Pan smiled. "Oh! Well. My house because my mom doesn't trust me anywhere else with a guy. Heh."

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, right. So. Your place it is."

Pan smiled again. "Alright! It's a date! I mean...er...a project meeting of some sort?"

Trunks rolled his eyes and got up noticing they only had 5 minutes till the bell for their next period rang. "A date sounds fine, don't you think?"

Pan blushed. "Well, yeah. I mean, if you're thinking what I'm thinking! Because...yeah...otherwise. Um...sure...uh..." Pan stuttered

the bell rang, and Trunks raced out of the classroom with Sandra and Goten behind. Since pan was only a freshman, and only had 2 sophomore classes with Trunks, she couldn't see him that often at school unless it was in the hallway or maybe sometimes at lunch.

_Later That Day..._

Pan walked into her house. It was quiet and peaceful. It didn't sound like her parents were home. She ran upstairs to her fathers room.

"Papa? Mama? Anyone?"

Pan walked towards her mother room. She heard laughing. There they were.

Pan opened the door. "Mama, papa. I'm back from school."

Gohan stood up from his bed, "Oh! Pan! Honey. We were just talking about you! We found your report card. Straight A's! Just like me in highschool! How come you never showed it to us?"

Pan dropped her bag and twitched her right eye. "I tried to, but you two were too busy discussing the freakin' baby!"

"Oh." Gohan said as he sat back down. "So, about the baby, Videl, hunny, when is your next check-up date?"

"Check up date?" Pan asked.

"Oh. Sweetie, didn't you tell her? I'm pregnant! I'm actually pregnant! Oh, isn't it great?" Videl smiled, bluching at the same time.

Pan frowned. "Sure. If that's the word you wanna use, why not?" Pan replied.

She stepped out. "By the by, Trunks is coming over tonight so we can work on our math project. Hope your _water doesn't break_ before then. Cya"

"What was that all about? That sounded kind of rude, don't you think Gohan?" Videl frowned.


	6. Aint Worth The Stress

**Boo Boo Babies**

Chapter 6: Ain't worth the stress

Later that day

Pan was in her room walking in circles. "Ooh man! Trunks is coming over! _Trunks_! How should I look? What should I say?"

She continued pacing. She looked at her clock. "Oh no! It's 6:25. He should be here in about 5 minutes!"

There was a ring. It was the doorbell. _Who could that be?_ Pan quickly rushed downstairs. "I'll get it! Not that anyone would care..."

Pan opened the door. It was Trunks. She put on a big smile. Trunks walked in with the project supplies in his hand. His eyes browsed around.

"Whoa. I haven't seen your house in forever! I forgot how big it was.." Trunks laughed.

Pan laughed to, although she had no clue what was funny. She stopped laughing and made a serious face. "Lets go to my room quickly before my parents come out of theirs!"

They quickly ran upstairs, tip toed across Gohan and Videl's room, and ran to Pan's. They both sat on the bed.

Trunks looked around. "Whoa. Pan, what's with the new paint color, girly?"

Pan pouted. "My parents are trying to prepare for the new baby. Bleh."

Trunks sighed. "Oh, I see."

Trunks sat on one side on the bet while Pan sat on the other. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Pan. It's gonna be really hard to work and communicate with each other when we're both on different sides of the _world_!" Trunks bawled.

Pan's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. "You want me to move...over...there? Where you are?"

Trunks rolled his eyes again. "No. I want you to go to China and get me an egg roll! YES move over here!"

Pan narrowed her eyebrows. "No need to yell!"

Trunks face turned red. "No need to ask such stupid questions!" He turned his head to the side and folded his arms. "Man, did I ever make the mistake of choosing you as a partner! First you start ignoring me in school, and...uh, wait. Why were you ignoring me at school?"

Pan sighed. "I...uh. I wasn't feeling well. That's all. I just didn't feel like talking."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, sure. You _sure_ felt like talking to my sister."

Pan frowned. "Well, I needed to ask her about something."

Trunks winked. "Okay. Yeah. Sure."

Pan's face turned red with anger. "What are you implying by giving me that wink?!"

Trunks rubbed his nose. "Oh–oh nothing! Nothing. Just, uh. Nothing." Trunks coughed and mumbled. "I mean, if you're attracted to my sister, just say so."

"WHAT?! I am SO not crushing on your sister!"

"Sure. Okay. Whatever." Trunks sneered.

Pan folded her arms and scooted over near Trunks. "Just be quiet! We're never gonna get this project done if we keep yelling about nothing." Pan opened the bag of supplies Trunks had brought over. "Okay, paper, pencils, some soda cans...and...where's the glue and the staplers?"

Trunks looked in the bag, clueless. "Awe, crud! I swear I thought I bought them!"

Pan rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Trunks, the day you think seriously, is the day the world ends."

Trunks glared at her. "Oh yeah. And that's why Capsule Corp is still running." Trunks replied sarcastically.

Pan made an evil grin. "Well, that's ONE thing you've done right! Ugh! When's the project due?"

Trunks took out his cell phone. "I'm gonna call Sandra. Her smart ass probably knows."

Pan looked at Trunks for a second then stared at the items laying on her bed. "Why not call Goten? Why Sandra and not Goten? Goten probably knows."

Trunks looked at Pan confused. "Uh, because, they're both doing their project at Sandra's house and since it's her house, I think I should call her..."

Pan grabbed on to Trunks' jacket. "Why not call Goten though?! He always has his cell phone with him, and since he's with her, he probably–,"

It was too late. He already dialed the number. Pan's attempt at convincing Trunks to call Goten instead of Sandra failed. She didn't want him talking to her. Especially when they were alone together finally. He could have been talking to Pan.

"Hello?" Trunks said.

"_Hey! What's up?"_ Replied a voice

"Yeah. Oh, Sandra. Do you know when the project is due?" Trunks asked.

"_Hah! Just kidding! I'm not here at the moment! Leave a message, kay?"_

Trunks turned off his phone. He started twitching his left eye. "Why do I ALWAYS let that message fool me? WHY?"

Pan rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well, if we at least do half of it tonight, we'll be able to turn in half of it, I guess..."

Trunks thought for a second. "What exactly are we making?"

Pan thought as well. "Oh. That's right. We never decided, did we? How about..." Pan stared at the supplies they had. "We could cut the top of the soda can to make a circle, right? That's a shape! We don't even need to use the tape, or staplers. So simple."

Trunks made a dull smile. "Yeah."

Pan noticed the sad expression on Trunks' face. "Hey, what's up? You're acting weird."

Trunks shook his head. "N-nothing."

Pan frowned. "Oh, okay." She began cutting the tops of the soda cans.

Trunks looked at what she was doing. He placed his hands on hers and stopped her. "Pan..."

Pan stared at Trunks' hands, then looked at his face. "Y-yeah?"

"Have you...have you ever liked someone, and wanted to know if they liked you back? But when you try to ask them, you freeze because..."

"You're scared they won't like you back?" Pan finished.

Trunks' eyes widened. "Well, yeah! That exactly. I mean, me and this girl, we've been friends forever...and I'm not sure if me asking her...to be my girlfriend is the right thing."

"Who?" pan asked.

"Who what?" Trunks replied.

"Who is the girl that you like?" Pan asked again.

Trunks cleared his throat. "She's... Well, you probably should already know. San– ..."

Pan frowned again. "Sandra? It's her, right?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, but. Sometimes I don't like her, and I think about why I ever did. Then when I'm near her, I remember, you know?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. Sure."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, and it's like, I feel like, when I'm near her, she doesn't notice! And I feel that she only thinks of me as a friend."

Pan smiled a bit and mumbled. "I know the feeling. I know it so well."

"I know you're not the loving type, but you ARE a girl. So, what is it that girls really want in a guy?" Trunks asked. He laughed a bit. "Heh, I know this is a weird question to be asking _you_. You're a girl, but you're one of the guys, you know?"

Pan twitched her eyes. She was pissed at that comment. At everything he said about her. She wasn't "one of the boys". She was a girl.

Pan threw the scissors on the floor. "You know what, Trunks?! I'm NOT one of the boys! I'm a _GIRL_– thanks for _noticing_! And you know what else?! I don't really care about your stupid crushes! You have a crush on every girl that acts stupid! Why is that? I'm not really sure, but I have a clue!" She yelled.

The room went silent for a moment.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "...What are you trying to say?"

Pan formed an awkward smile. "Nothing. Nothing." She sighed in relief. "Nothing at all. I was just venting a little bit." She leaned over the bed to pick up the scissors. Then she looked at Trunks. "Trunks, what kind of girls do you like?"

Trunks sighed. "There goes that question again. Do I really have to answer?"

"It's be great if you did." Pan replied.

"Well," Trunks started. "The funny, spontaneous types. You know, the ones that keep you guessing. I like that in a girl. Oh, and they have to be cute, to. I mean, I don't mean to be mean or anything, but if I think a girls ugly, I won't like her, you know?"

Pan tilted her head. "Oh, I see, so you're stereotypical and narrow-minded. Alright."

"Wh-a-hut? No way. I'm none of those things." Trunks giggled.

Pan nodded. "Sure, okay. Whatever. Anyway, we'd better finish this project before tomorrow. It's eight-o'-clock. We only have a couple more minutes before my parents kick you out." Pan mumbled, "Or at least before I do."

**-----10 minutes later----**

Pan let out a big sigh. "So, we've cut the circle. Measured the angles–there are none. Counted the sides–0. And glued it to the piece of paper with our names on it. We're pretty much done."

"WOO! Finally! Now I can go home!" Trunks sighed as he got up. He stretched, and headed for the bedroom door.

"G'night, Trunks."

"Good night-o, Pan-y."

Trunks headed downstairs. Then out the door.

Pan lied down on her bed, exhausted. "Man, what a night. I thought it was going to go well, but I guess, as usual, I was wrong."

Pan shook her head. She kept remembering the stuff Trunks said.

_...If a girls ugly, I won't like her_

"Am I ugly? I've always been told I was pretty— by my family anyway. Maybe I could spice myself up a bit? I mean, that's stupid! Just to get a boy to like me? Nah. I mean. Heh. If a boy don't like the way you are now, he'll never really love the real you, right? Ugh, this sucks."

She got up and stood in front of her mirror.She poked at her face. 'Well, my lips could be brighter. And my hair could be better. My eyes could have a little make up on it. Or a lot."

She grabbed the pieces of paper she had left, rolled them into a ball, and stuffed them in her shirt. "Maybe these need some work too? Er, I hate feeling so...so...unpretty! It sucks! Big time! Why do I fall for the ones that don't want me?" She laid back down on her bed. "So much to do, so little time. It's like my whole life rearranged itself. High school. UGH. Boys. UGH. Girls. UGH. Babies. UUUUGH. You know what'll be even worse? The dance. The freshman and sophomore dance. Oh joy. I can not wait. Actually, I can wait. I mean, I won't have anyone to go with."

She let out another sigh.

"_If only he knew...if only..."_

CLIFF HANGERz?! Lolz. Well, comment, and I'll write up more. **:D**


	7. Give Up Already

Boo Boo Babies

Chapter 6: Give up already

**A/N: This is officially the LONGEST story I have ever written... D Keep reviwing. If you really like it, don't forget to alert this fic :D**

At school the next day. . .

Trunks, Pan, Goten, Alexa and Sandra were standing at their lockers. They came to school early, so they would have enough time to show off their projects.

"So, Trunks, what'd you make?" Sandra asked as she smirked.

Trunks rubbed his chin. "Well, Pan has it–wait. You're talking to me now?"

Sandra rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "I was never not talking to you. Yesterday, I was just...depressed. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, you know?"

Trunks nodded his head. "You know, that answer sounds so familiar. Huh."

----At pan's house—

Pan rumaged through her closet looking for anything girly to wear. She found a blue-grey skirt, with a white top that showed cleavage. "Wow. This looks nice. How come I never wore it."

Pan put the outfit on. She looked in the mirror and sighed. "UGH. Now I know why! I have no boobs so I don't look good!"

Pan walked to her bed and found the balls of paper that she used last night. "Unless I..."

Pan shoved them into her bra, and evened them out. "Perfect! But it's not me. Maybe I should..."

Pan stopped and remember what Trunks said last night

_I only like pretty girls_

"Never mind. I look fine." She sighed and rubbed her head. "I still feel bad about not telling Trunks the truth about why I was ignoring him. I mean, I can't tell him that I like him. And I can't tell him that I was taking love advice from Bra, and that she told me to ignore him, because he might like the quiet types. But all that never went anywhere."

She grabbed her backpack and headed out her door, through the front door and to school.

—At school—

Trunks grabbed Goten by his backpack and dragged him toward the lunch room.

"Hey, man! Off the backpack! My mom just sewed it yesterday." Goten complained.

Trunks let out a long sigh. "Alright, I think I'm gonna ask her."

Goten closed his eyes and shook his head rapidly. He then opened them. "A-are you serious? After all these years!" He pinched his best buddy on the cheeks. "Aww, my little Trunksy is growing up, yes he is!"

Trunks rolled his eyes and slapped Goten's hands off him. He was gonna slap him. That pinch hurt like hell. "Yeah, well, I figured since the Sophomore and Freshman dance was coming up, I should ask her before all the other guys do. Or before she asks everyone else, you know?"

Goten nodded. " I whole-heartedly agree with you, my friend." He stopped nodding and looked Trunks in the eye. "So, when where you planning on asking her?"

"Right now, I guess." Trunks replied.

He walked over to her, pulled her by the arm, and gently "shoved" her against the brick walls in the hallway.

She slapped him in the face. "Are you_ crazy_? Do you know how much this outfit COSTS? Hello?! And my hair is probably tangled in the bricks, _thanks a lot_!"

Trunks let go of her. "Eh, sorry about that. I just really wanted to ask you something."

"I'm listening." She said as she reached in her purse to grab a mini-mirror.

Just then Pan came walking looking brand new in the hallways.

Trunks turned to face her. His jaw dropped. Actually, almost everyone that saw her dropped their jaw.

"O-one moment." Trunks said. He walked up to her as she carried on to her locked. "Pan? Daughter of Gohan and possibly Videl? Is that you? Really? Honestly? You look..."

Just then Sandra walked over to the two friends, and pointed at Pan. Then pointed down to her chest. "One of your _boobs_ are falling off. Better fix it."

Pan stomped her foot in anger and embarrassment. She wanted to punch Sandra for pointing that out. She started to tear. "Do you mind?" She asked Trunks.

Trunks blushed and looked the other way as Pan removed the paper balls from her shirt and threw them into her locker.

"If it makes you feel any better, I _almost_–just _almost_ believed they were real." Sandra said as she smiled.

Pan covered her teary eyes with her hands and ran into the janitors closet.

Sandra laughed. "Wow. Paper. I don't know anyone who has ever tried that one! Right, Alexa?"

Alexa giggled a bit. "Yeah, sure."

Trunks rolled his eyes. His crush was really starting to annoy him. He shook his head and looked at Sandra. "Is it really that hard to not be a _prick_ once in a while?" He ran into the janitors closet where Pan was.

Sandra stood there with a shocked look on his face. "I didn't think I was being mean at all..."

The bell to go to first period rang. Everyone headed for class except for Trunks and Pan.

—Janitors Closet—

Pan sat there finishing up her crying and wiping her tears. Trunks walked in with a roll of toilet paper he found in one of the cabinets. "Need some help?" He smiled.

Pan grabbed the the toilet paper, ripped some off, and threw the rest behind her. "What do you want?"

Trunks sat down beside her. "I _wanted_ to see if my friend was okay. And so I came. To make a not really long story—or not really a story at all short, I was worried." Trunks laughed.

Pan giggled a bit as well.

"Yeah." Trunks looked at Pan with a serious expression on his face. "Look, don't let Sandra get you down. She's rich. You know how those people can be. A bit self absorbed, mean...yeah. I mean, Sandra's not always as mean as she seems. Well, I mean...eh. She has a nice side if you get to know her better. It's like she never knows if she's being mean or not, get it? I mean, I'm not sure why she's like that towards you. I mean, she's nice towards me and other people..."

Pan looked up at him. "Is that why you like her?"

"Well, no. I mean...well..." Trunks struddered.

"You said yesterday, that when you're near her, you remember why you liked her in the first place. Why do you like her?" Pan asked.

Trunks paused for a moment. The bell rang. He took Pan's hand and got up with her. "We gotta go! Shit! You got the project?" Trunks asked as he ran out of the closet.

"Yeah. It's in my backpack." Pan said running.

—In Mr. Bates class—

Mr. Bates tipped his glasses. "Late again, I see?"

Pan placed their project on the teachers desk. She noticed that not a lot of people brought theirs. Maybe it wasn't do today?

Trunks and Pan sat in their seats.

"Sorry" they both replied. They took out their textbooks.

Trunks leaned back in his chair. He was exhausted and somewhat sad. He felt like every bad thing that when on today was his fault, and he didn't know why.

"Now everyone, it's time for a pop quiz!" Mr bates started. "Now, take out your math books and turn to page 450. Do questions 1 through 26. Start. And _**no talking**_!"

Sandra folded up and passed piece of paper which read on the top "Pass To Trunks"

Trunks received the paper and opened it. He knew who it was from. It had a kiss-mark on the cover. He opened the letter. It read:

_I'm sorry about hurting your friends feelings. I don't know what came over me, really. I wish I could make it up to you. I really don't want to lose a friend because I was acting like an idiot._

Trunks smiled at Sandra as he finished reading it, and she smiled back. Pan stared at the two smiling. She wondered what that note was about.

Trunks replied to the note and passed it back to her.

Sandra opened it, and it read:

_It's alright. Every rose has it's thorn, I suppose. I explained it to Pan.. I think she forgives you now. Lol. Hey, are you going 2 the sophomore/freshman dance?_

Pan leaned over her desk to try and read what Trunks's not said. She only managed to read the words 'rose' and 'dance' before Trunks folded the paper. She had a feeling that she knew what the note was about. Trunks asked her to the dance!

Sandra replied and passed it over to Trunks.

Trunks opened it. It read:

_OMG yeah! I can't wait! It's gonna be so fun! I've picked out my dress and everything!!!! Are you going? Who are you going with_?

_No one yet. I was kinda hoping you'd go with me if I asked._

_Oh..._

_You don't seem too thrilled, heh. Can I ask why?_

_Oh. I'm very thrilled. I'll go with you! Really!_

Trunks crumbled his paper and through it in the trash. "WOO! Yeah!"

The whole class started at Trunks. Some stared in confusion, others stared in wonder and awe.

Mr. Bates walked over to Trunks' desk. "Mr. Briefs! Do be quiet and finish your test! THANK YOU."

Trunks rolled down in his chair. "Heheh. Yeah, okay."

—Bell Rings—

Trunks races out of the room once again, happy about what had just went down. "YES! Ahuh! Ahuh! Woo!"

Goten walked over to the excited sophomore. "Dude, you asked her? And she said yes?"

Pan walked over to her locker. She stood there staring at the to boys. She started eas-dropping.

"Yeah, man! She said yes!" Trunks jumped.

Pan froze. "I can't believe it. I just can't..."

"I can't believe it! I just can't!" Goten laughed. "She never says yes to anyone!"

Trunks did his little victory dance all the way to lunch. Pan followed along with the rest of the crew.

—Lunch—

Goten ran up to Sandra who was eating a turkey sandwich. "Sandy, you got some money I could use? Heh."

Sandra dug into her purse and rolled her eyes. "You always need money! What happened to the 100 I gave you last week?"

Goten thought about it. He used it to by some of the games he thought he would be able to beat Trunks in. He looked at Sandra. "Um, I gave it to this guy...on the...um...ahem...r-road. The road. Yeah."

Sandra had a blank stare then smiled. "Okay! Here you are. 50 dollars! Don't bother me again, kay?"

Goten made a smile and hugged his preppie friend. "YES! I LOVE THIS GIRL!"

Pan stood in the hot lunch line grumpy. "Apparently so does everyone else!"

Trunks walked up happy and peppy behind Pan in the lunch line.

Pan rolled her eyes. "What are you so happy about?"

"I just got a date to the dance with my favorite girl!" Trunks laughed.

"Oh. Really? You know, you still never told me why you liked her." Pan smirked.

Trunks smiled. "Well, she's pretty, smart, nice...neutral...Did I mention she was pretty? Yeah. She's smart too."

Pan nodded. "That's it? That's the most cliched thing I've ever heard! A lot of girls are smart and pretty, so what makes her any different? You seem to have forgotten that she's bitchy, mean, ungrateful, snobby...I could go on for days!"

Sandra walked up behind Pan and tapped her on the shoulder. "Yeah, but a lot of girls that ARE smart and pretty, don't have fake jugs."

"Yeah, so I guess you don't fit in that category either, huh? You know what else they usually don't have? Fake noses, hair, face lifts, and they don't throw up every 15 minutes!"

Sandra's jaw dropped. "I _so do not_ HAVE or DO all of those things! That's like...a model stereotype. I'm pretty much the real deal, unlike you Mrs. Paper-ball!" Sandra said taking her earrings off as if she was about to fight someone.

Trunks stepped in front of the two fighting girls. "Hey! C'mon! Knock it off guys!"

"Yeah, I'd like to knock _something_ off, alright!" Pan bawled.

"Pan. I said stop." Trunks looked at both girls. "Why can't you guys just get along? Is it so hard?"

"When someone is out to get you, it is!" Pan yelled.

The whole cafeteria had eyes on her.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The only reason she agreed to go to the dance with you is to tick me off!" Pan replied.

Pan looked around as tears began to fill her eyes again. She quickly ran out of the cafeteria.

----END :D----

WOW. The longest chapter ever, huh? Review and I'll write more!


	8. I was Blind

Boo Boo Babies

A/N: I made a new story guys. Its called "Beautiful Mistake" :D Check it out if you have the chance. It's a Trunks X Sandra fic with Goten in it as well. Lots happenings. And I mean LOTS. Anyway, I didn't get to update early, and I apologize. Tell your friends about this story :D AND REMEMBER TO ALERT THIS PLEASE

Chapter 8: I was blind

_Pan looked around as tears began to fill her eyes again. She quickly ran out of the cafeteria._

Trunks followed her from behind. Pan stopped in the middle of the hallway. No one was there. It was a good spot for her.

She turned about and saw Trunks. He had a worried look on his face. The same one he had in the janitor's closet.

"Go away!" Pan yelled, sobbing.

"If I did, would I be a good friend?" Trunks felt his legs get weak and decided to sit on the floor, still being able to hear everything Pan said. "Can you come out so we can talk face to face?"

Pan let out another sigh. "Fine!" she yelled.

She stepped out in front of Trunks. She tilted her head in disgust. "Now what?"

Trunks stood up. "What's with you and your sudden_ mood swings_?"

"Trunks, are you going to the dance with Sandra?" Pan asked.

Trunks nodded. "Does that bother you _that much_?"

Pan shivered a bit. "I just don't think it's right!"

Trunks shook his head and barley smiled. "Oh, okay. So now you're trying to chose what's right for me, and what's not?"

Pan shook her head. "That's not what I said!"

Trunks grabbed her arm. He gave it a squeeze and a tug. He looked Pan right in the eyes. He was furious. "Everywhere I go–_SOMEONE_ has to argue in front of _me_! I can't take it!"

Pan pulled her hands away and rubbed her wrists. She was angry and embarrassed at the same time. Was Trunks really angry at her? At_ her_?

"You guys obviously don't know how bad my life has been..." Trunks started.

Pan glared at her so called "best friend". "OH. And mine has been a piece of apple pie so far, right?!" Pan yelled sarcastically.

Trunks shook his head slowly. "Pan, what's wrong with you? You've been acting...emotional latley! Is this about your parents having a baby? Because, if it is–,"

Pan shook her head. "No! No! No! NO TRUNKS! It's not! Why are you so blind? Why do you always go for the obvious?!"

Trunks blinked several times. What was she talking about? "Pan...what do you mean '_go for the obvious'_? And how exactly am I blind?!"

Pan gave a big sigh. She had just finished wiping the rest of the tears dripping down her delicate face. Should she tell him what's been on her mind for the past few weeks? Or even MONTHS? She wanted to so bad, but she was afraid of the reaction she'd get. But, if she didn't say anything now, she wouldn't say anything at all.

"Trunks. You're a really nice guy. A _really_ nice guy! And we've been friends for as long as I can remember! But sometimes...being JUST friends with someone you really care about is hard..." Pan started.

At that moment, Sandra, Alexa and Goten stepped out of the lunchroom wondering what their emotional friends were up to.

"What's wrong with you guys? And by you guys–I mean the three of you. Sandra, Pan, and Trunks. You guys have been acting so weird latley!" Goten exclaimed.

Sandra rolled her eyes. "I've been doing pretty good until today!"

Pan stomped. "Shu tup! Stop trying to make everything about_ you_!"

Sandra scoffed. "Oh yeah. Sure. I try to make everything about _me_."

"Shut up! I want to hear what Pan's trying to say!" Trunks yelled as he looked at Pan, waiting for her to continue. "What do you mean by 'just being friends with someone is hard'?

Just then, Bra stepped out of the lunchroom. She walked towards Sandra and whispered in her ear. "What's happening...? Why is Pan crying and WHY does my brother look mad?"

Sandra shook her heard. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Sandra walked a bit closer to Trunks. He tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, hey, isn't it obvious? Pan has a CRUSH on you, TRUNKS."

Trunks' eyes widened. He blushed. "WHAT?! Is this TRUE, Pan?"

Pan shook her head. She faced Bra and everyone else that was surrounding her. "Trunks, I hate you!" Pan cried as she ran out of the school. It was easy for her to do it since the entrance was right next to the cafetiria.

Trunks cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "What the hell did I do? UGH. What's been going on?!"

Bra shook her head disappointed and stared at her brother. "Trunks, Pan has had a crush on you since...FOREVER. I can't believe you never noticed. All the clues and hints were right in front of you, and you never took the time to collect them all! Now look what you've done. You've broken her heart..."

Trunks was quiet. He was shocked. He couldn't believe he didn't know this before. All those questions...all those unfinished sentences...her hate for the girl HE liked.

"Holy shit..." Trunks said.

Sandra looked at him. "Wasn't it obvious? I mean, even I knew."

Trunks turned around to look at Sandra. He narrowed his eyes. He gave her a rough shake. "You knew, and you never said anything?! You were just going to let me flirt with you while Pan, who really DOES like me, watched?! Is this your idea of FUN, Sandra?"

Sandra went mute. She couldn't think of anything to say. There was no way to stick up for herself. He was right. She should have told Trunks sooner. But all she really wanted to do was to get close enough to Trunks so make Pan more jealous. "Trunks, I–,"

Trunks took his hands off of her. "You know what, I don't even want to HEAR it. I'm done. And to think..."

"And to think what, Trunks?" Goten asked.

Trunks rubbed his eyes. "Nothing. I was just thinking about all the stupid decisions I've made in my life." He brushed his hands through his hair. "Hey, I'm gonna go hunt Pan down, okay guys? Could you guys do me a favor? In my other classes, tell them that I went home sick...please?"

Goten and the rest nodded.

"Alright. Thanks. I know this isn't a BIG DEAL to you guys, but, I really care about Pan...It's too bad it took me this long to realize that." Trunks smiled. "Well, see ya–."

Sandra grabbed on to Trunks' hand. "I want to come. It's my fault, right? I mean, I want to do whatever I can to help you guys...do...whatever you guys are trying to do. Please! I don't want you to stay mad at me forever! And I don't want...ugh...I don't want PAN to have to feel the way she's feeling now because of me."

Trunks gave Sandra a soft smile. "It's funny...because...now I remember why I liked you in the first place again..."

He then ran out the door leaving Sandra and the rest behind.

END OF CHAPTER

I swear...I'm getting lazier and lazier each day... XD Review please and I WILL make more. I WILL.


	9. Now that you know

**Boo Boo Babies**

**A/N: Okay... I don't own DBZ/GT blag...**

**Boo Boo Babies **

**Chapter 9: Now that you know**

–At Store Mart–

Gohan and Videl were shopping for more items to have for the baby when he/she comes.

"Oh, Gohan! What about these! They're so cute! If the babies a GIRL, she'd LOVE to play with these!"

Gohan picked out a turtle that would vibrate with a bite on the head. "Yes, but, THIS would be more fitting if it were a BOY, my love."

Videl gave Gohan a blank stare. "Wait..." she started. "How are we going to go clothes and toy shopping when we have no clue what the baby is going to be?"

Gohan sighed. "You're right. Isn't there a way you can check?"

Videl nodded and placed the toy she had in her hand back on the shelf. She rubbed her stomach lightly. "Yeah, but the doctor says the baby hasn't developed enough to check."

Gohan placed his toy back as well and continued walking and pushing the cart. "Well, that stinks. How are we supposed to go shopping for the baby then?"

Videl shrugged then sighed. "I guess we were so excited...we forgot to think a little."

"Yeah. Well, while we're here, why don't we buy some food? I know Pan isn't due home in 3 hours...but it's better than cooking when you're pregnant, right?" Gohan said, winking.

Videl nodded and smiled.

Then continued walking down isles.

—Back at school—

"Okay...so...all we have to do is tell our other teachers that Trunks is absent, right? No big deal. He can make up his work in tutorials." Goten smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good." Said everyone else.

"But, damn. I can't believe Pan out of all people had a crush on TRUNKS. Wow. That's like...major for me." Goten said.

Bra shook her head. "Because you guys were so rapped up in thinking Pan was a major tomboy who would never date anyone." She sighed. "She's so lucky she has a girl like me in her life."

Goten patted Bra on the shoulder. "Bra, you came in at the very end to tell everyone everything. How is that helpful?"

"Wait a minute! Sandra, how did you know that Pan had a crush on Trunks?" Bra glared.

Sandra's face turned red. "Well, I knew because I sort of ease-dropped while you guys were talking about it in your room..."

"So what? Then you tried to make it so that Trunks would never be able to have the same feelings for Pan?" Bra asked.

"No!" Sandra yelled. "I would never do anything like that! I swear! I'm not the bad guy here! Why is everyone making it seem that way? I could care less whether Trunks liked Pan. I already have a boyfriend, you know!"

"Hold up." Alexa jumped in. "You have a _boyfriend_? And you never told me?"

"Yeah!" Said Goten and Bra. "Since when?!"

"Since a long time ago! Like, the start of school..." Sandra blushed. Her face turned even more red.

"So, who is this guy that stole your heart?" Alexa asked, curious.

Sandra gulped. "You'll see him...but only if you guys are going to the dance next week. Me and him will be there."

Bra raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Didn't you tell my brother you would go to the dance with him? How is that gonna work if you're going to the dance with your _boyfriend_?"

"..Yeah. About that. You see, I knew Trunks had a crush on me and I felt bad...so...I said yes. But I was planning on telling him, I really was!" Sandra answered.

Bra put her hands on her hips. "When?! When Trunks sees your boyfriend and decides to shove his fist down his throat?" Bra shook her head. "Sandra. You and Pan have one thing in common."

"What would that be, Bra?" Goten asked, confused.

"You both let things get too far! When something is as serious as hearts being broken, you should try to fix that situation before it gets out of hand! This whole situation is shitty in my opinion, and it makes me mad. It makes me mad to know that you are playing with my brothers heart and that Pan's not even sure if she has one anymore!" Bra looked at her watch. "Well, it's almost time for lunch to be over. I'm calling it a day."

And with that, Bra headed to class leaving everyone else behind shocked.

Sandra let out a big sigh. "So, I guess everything is my fault? Awesome." She frowned. "Goten...am I REALLY that MEAN of a person to Pan?"

Goten shrugged. "I didn't want to say anything, but you are pretty harsh to her..."

The bell to go to their next period rang, and everyone headed to class.

---------------------------------------------------------

Trunks ran through the near by neighborhood in search of his sad friend.

_What am I going to say when I actually find her?_ Trunks thought. _Do I say what's on my mind? Wait. What IS it that's running through my head right now? It seems like my whole life have turned into one big romance novel..._

"Pan! Are you...somewhere here!?" Trunks yelled. "This isn't my day..."

It started to rain. Trunks could feel the cold water dripping on the tip of his nose. The rain poured harder and harder. He spotted a black haired girl circling around random bushes near the park area where the school was. It was Pan! He had finally found her. He walked closer to her, slowly, so that he wouldn't frighten her.

"I hate everyone! Stupid Trunks! Stupid mom! Stupid Sandra! Stupid dad! Stupid Trunks! Dumb Trunks! Lousy Trunks!" Pan yelled. "What am I saying...? I'm practically in love with the guy!" Pan said. There was no use in trying to ignore it any longer. She wanted Trunks to like her so badly. Even though she knew Trunks already knew her feelings, she was afraid of the answer she might get from him. "What if he says he only likes me as a friend? What if he tells me I'm not girlfriend material?! What if..."

"What if I said...I was sorry for ignoring your feelings for me. And that I was sorry for being ignorant?" Trunks said as he put his hand on Pan's shoulder.

"What!? Trunks! How long were you there?!" Pan said backing away, embarrassed.

"Haha. Long enough to hear you call me stupid." Trunks snickered.

"...Oh. I see. I'm sorry. I was just mad." Pan said, lowering her head and staring at the ground.

Trunks shook his head. "Don't apologize." He lifted Pan's head up with his finger, making her blush.

_What is he about to do?_ Pan thought, scared but happy at the same time.

Trunks leaned in to kiss Pan, when he heard thunder. "Damn! Thunder!" Trunks could feel the pounds of lighting shake under his feet. He new it would be dangerous to just foolishly stand outside in bad whether, so he decided to go somewhere indoors. "You want to go over to Sandra's guest house? I have the key." Trunks said, pulling out his chain.

Pan paused for a moment. _Alone? With Trunks?_ She thought. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised. I mean, they worked on the math project alone, right? And they were in the janitor's closet along, right? "Why Sandra's house, though?"

Trunks sighed. "It's not Sandra's actual house. It's her guest house. Where visitors can stay if they spend the night or something. It's better there than the rain. Plus, we're basically considered as skipping right now, and going to either of our houses wouldn't be the best thing." He smirked.

Pan nodded. "Okay. Sounds good to me."

Trunks nodded too. "Yeah. We can stay there until school is over." Trunks said as he started walking.

Pan followed behind him. "Sounds like a plan!" She smiled.

Pan was actually happy again. What was it that made her so happy? Was it the fact that he spent this time with Trunks? Or the fact that Trunks wasn't so freaked out about the whole situation? Pan turned her head to the side facing away from Trunks. She knew the 'I like you' problem wasn't over. She knew once they got to that house, they would have to talk about it.

—At the Guest House—

Trunks placed his things on the floor beside one of the beds in the room. He let out a big sigh in relief. "This place is awesome! She gave me the key a long time ago. I wonder why I never came here!"

Pan set her stuff down beside the other bed and sat down. She smiled, looked at Trunks, then frowned.

Trunks got up and sat down on the bed next to Pan. He took her wet bandana off and threw it on the floor. He then played with her hair; messing it up. He smiled and looked at her. _She has some brown in her eyes... _Trunks thought, staring at her eyes deeply.

Pan looked confused, wondering Trunks was staring at. "This is a bit awkward." She said, pushing Trunks' face away from her own.

"Erm, uh. Sorry!" Trunks said blushing and turning away. He looked back at her. "Pan...I'm sorry. I had NO idea you felt that way about me, honest! If I did, I would have played it safe with my talk about...you know who." Trunks slapped his forehead. "Man! And then I said all those things about you being one of the guys...UGH. I'm dumb! Pan, please forgive me! I'm so sorry about all of this!"

Pan shook her head and patted Trunks on the shoulder. "No, Trunks. I should be the one apologizing. _I _put all this drama on you, and I'm sorry for that. You don't deserve to have all of that put on you. Really."

Trunks nodded. He didn't agree with what Pan was saying. He just wanted to let her know he was listening. "Pan...when did you realize you actually...liked me?" Trunks asked, blushing again. This time his cheeks got even redder.

Pan's cheeks turned red as well. "Oh boy. Since the 8th grade, I guess." She smiled, nervously. "Well, I'm just...sorta glad you know now." Pan stared out the near by window. She yawned loudly and stretched her whole body. "I'm pretty tired. Rain makes me tired for some reason."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, I know. I hate that. Maybe we should just sleep?" Trunks said getting up to go to his side of the room.

Pan nodded. "Sounds good to me." _Wait! Me?! Sleeping in a room with Trunks? All by ourselves? I can't even describe how awkward this feels._ _Well, we're in separate beds, right? So, it shouldn't...feel awkward at all._ She thought, trying to put on a smile. She lay on the bed, tired about to fall asleep.

Everything seemed okay now. Now that she knew Trunks wasn't that freaked out about this whole situation, from what she understood.

Minutes passed them by, and soon Pan was asleep, having Trunks watch over her like the good friend he wanted to be. "Sweet dreams, Panny. Heh heh." Trunks whispered, smiling.

—At School—

"I wonder if Trunks ever found Pan!" Goten said, resting his chin on Sandra's soft shoulder, trying to keep his head balanced.

Sandra pushed Goten's head off. "Me too." She took out her cell phone. "I'm gonna text him."

Alexa and Goten stared at her phone in admiration.

"What?" Sandra asked, looking at the eyes that seemed to be watching her every move.

"When did you get the new Ephone?!" Goten asked.

"Yeah! It's not even out yet!" Alexa said, shocked.

Sandra rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hello? You guys seem to be forgetting that I am a celebrity. We don't wait till things come out." She giggled.

Goten rolled his eyes, jealous. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Sandra continued to the text screen on her new phone. She pressed numerous amounts of buttons over and over.

_**Hey Trunks. It's Sandra. Just texting to see how you're doing. We told the teachers that you and Pan went home early because you both caught a cold. Well, schools almost over. Where are you? Did you even find Pan? Text me back! You never do!**_

_**-Sandra 3**_

Sent.

—In the guest house–

Trunks sat on his bed thinking about what the others were doing. His phone started vibrating in his pocket. He wondered who would be texting him this early in the day. He read the senders name. To his delight, it was Sandra.

Trunks read the message. "Hey!" He started. "You're the one who never texts _me _back!" He said, replying to the message.

_**What do you mean I never text back? YOU never text back, missy. Anyway, yeah. I found Pan. Everything is okay. We're in the guest house near your place. Yeah. I finally used that key. Thanks for covering for me. It means a lot. Yeah, we'll be at the school in a couple of minutes. Don't worry.**_

-Trunks

Sent.

Trunks looked at his cell phone clock. "2:25? School ends in 5 minutes. MAN, we've been in here for a long time."

Trunks looked out the window. "The rain stopped. Finally!" He said, smiling. He walked over to Pan's bed. He shook her, trying to wake her up. "Pan!" "Paaaan!" He whispered.

Pan's eyes slightly opened. She was still in dream land. After a few more shoves and rubs, she finally woke up, ready to head out back to the school with Trunks.

**JGHjldghsl I knooow! It takes me YEARS to update! I'm soooo sorry! I'll try to update sooner next time. It'd help if you guys could give me some ideas as what might happen in the next chapter. Sometimes I get writers block, XD and I get a brain fart. Sorry R&R**


	10. Too Late?

Boo Boo Babies

Chapter 10: Too Late

A/N: I KNOW. IN A MONTH. I'M SORRY. I don't own DBZ/GT

-Trunks and Pan had already arrived at the school and met up with Sandra, Bra,Alexa and Goten outside.

Sandra grabbed Trunks around the waist and hugged him tightly. Bra quickly pushed Sandra off her brother, and pointed to Pan. Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Of course" said the blonde. She looked down to notice Pan's jealous face. "Take it easy. It was a friendly hug."

Trunks rolled his eyes as well. "Hey, so, since I wasn't here, that means I'll have to make up a lot of work, huh?"

Goten shook his head. "Not necessarily, Mr. Briefs. Being the good friends that we are, we decided to do the work for you in the classes we usually have with you. So, you're off the hook for now as far as school work goes!"

Trunks smiled. "Hug me, BROTHA!" Trunks said giving Goten a big bear hug.

"Oh, c'mon! Get off each other! People might think you're gay!" Pan laughed.

Trunks nudged Pan on her head. "You're just mad because no one did YOUR homework. Hah. Hah."

"A-actually, Sandra took the liberty of getting the assignments from all of Pan's classes and working on some of them for you. So now, you pretty much don't have A LOT of work to do, you freshman!" Bra laughed.

Sandra blushed and rubbed her arms. "...You're _welcome_..."

Trunks smiled and blushed. '_She's so nice...and cute! I can't stand it!_'. He nudged Pan again, this time on her shoulder. "How about you say THANK YOU?"

Pan hit Trunks on his arm. "I was getting there...!" She looked up at Sandra. "Thanks..."

"SO! This is where we start heading home, right?" Goten said as he started walking. Everyone followed behind him.

Bra winked. "Well, I'm not going home yet."

Trunks glared at his sister. "Wha...?"

She flipped her hair. "I'm going over to Shin's house. Tell mom I'll be back in a couple–,"

"...Of MINUTES?" Trunks interrupted.

Bra rolled her eyes and scoffed. "More like hours...!"

Trunks shook his head. "I wonder if you're still a virgin sometimes. I really do."

"Whatever." Bra said as she quickly walked in a different direction.

Sandra grabbed on to Trunks' hand, walking as she did. "Did you miss me for all those hours you were away" She smiled.

Goten shook his head and rolled his eyes in disgust. He leaned over to Alexa, and whispered, "There she goes...AGAIN..." Alexa nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Uuuum...not really." Trunks laughed. He looked down at Pan, noticing her gloomy face. "I actually had a really...interesting time with Pan today." He smiled.

Pan blushed. _'Interesting? In what way...?' _she thought.

Sandra sighed and moved away from Trunks. "Well, whatever you guys did, make sure you cleaned up afterwards." She said sarcastically.

There was a long awkward silence for a while.

"So, anyway, the dance is next week. How about be plan a bit?" Said Alexa. She looked at Goten with a grin on her face. "I'm going with Goten, of course!"

Sandra rolled her eyes. "No way that's gonna happen. Goten, you HAVE a girl, right?"

"Eh. Not anymore. Trixy broke up with me ages ago. She said I wasn't making her feel like a princess. Pfft." Goten snorted. "But, I'll find someone, who's not Alexa, to go with." He smiled.

Pan scoffed and folded her arms. "I don't see why we have to go with dates! Why can't we all go as a group?"

"BECAUSE, _freshman,_ if we didn't go with dates, we wouldn't have anyone to slow dance with or possibly..." Goten blushed. Perverted thoughts filled his head.

Sandra slapped his horny friend across the face. "Uh! You're so gross, Goten! I know what you were thinking!"

Goten gently rubbed his cheek and stuck his tounge out at his disgusted friend. "C'mon! We're all gonna have to do it SOMEDAY!"

Trunks covered his face; embarrassed for his friend. He shook his head slowly. "Goten..." Trunks started. He then gave Goten a hot five and said "You're speaking my language!" He laughed.

Pan and Sandra reached over to Trunks' face and slapped him vigorously on each cheek.

"Honestly, Trunks! Don't tell me you're a pervert too! I just might rethink going to the dance with you now!" Sandra yelled.

Trunks gave his crush a friendly hug. "I was only kidding!"

Goten scratched his head, confused."Uh, hey. Wait a minute, Sandra. I thought you said you weren't sure if you could go with Trunks to the dance because you have a–,"

Sandra quickly covered Goten's big mouth. "Goten! Shut up!"

Pan looked at Sandra curiously.

Trunks cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sandra. "Wait. You can't go with me? Why?"

"Hee hee. It's–um–just a small family...er...issue! I can still go. Don't worry!" She lied, trying to keep a straight face. She was nervous. Trunks almost found out she had a boyfriend. "SO, um...PAN! Heeeeey! Hee hee! Um, how's...Videl doing with the baby?" Sandra asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

_Pfft. Like you actually CARE!_ Pan thought. "Oh, well, she's doing pretty good. We still can't find out if it's a boy or girl yet.

"I bet 200 zeni it's a boy!" Trunks stated, trying to get others to bet as well.

Goten threw his hands up. "Well, I bet 400 zeni it's a girl!"

Alexa rolled her eyes annoyed. "People! Enough about the baby. Let's plan what we're going to do for the dance!"

"Plan WHAT? I'm going with Sandra, Goten's going with...whoever, and you're going with whoever, right? What's to plan?" Trunks asked.

"Wait. Who's Pan going with?" Goten wondered.

Pan looked around and noticed everyone was stairing at her. "Does it matter?!"

Everyone nodded.

"UGH. Okay. I'll find someone..." She said as she pushed her hair away from her red face.

Goten and Alexa looked at each other, then pulled Sandra a side away from Trunks and Pan.

"Now..." Goten started. "Don't you think it would be a good idea to dump Trunks as your date and let Pan have him? I mean, you know what the deal is. Pan likes Trunks!"

Sandra shrugged. "Yeah, but, Trunks likes me! He doesn't want to go with Pan, he wants ME!"

"...But you already have a boyfriend! Think about things for a minute, girl!" Alexa said

"Why are you guys worrying so much about Pan?! Trunks knows she likes him, and if he felt the same about her, he would have left me and asked Pan to the dance!"

Goten shook his head. "You're not listening! What if Trunks wants to ask you out?" Goten put his hands on his blonde friends shoulders and shook her several times. "YOU! HAVE! A! BOY! FRIEND! ALL! READY!"

Sandra thought about it. Pan does like Trunks, and she has no one to go with. And Sandra already had someone to go with from the beginning. Her boyfriend. But then she also thought about how upset Trunks might be since he liked her and all. But then, what if Trunks found out she had a boyfriend? He'd be enraged!

"I'll tell him then!"

"And how do you think Trunks is gonna cope with that let down? You wouldn't know by looking at him, but he's a pretty sensitive guy."Goten said.

"He shouldn't take it too bad. I mean...he'll get over me, although it may take some time. Hahah. I mean, look at me!" Sandra laughed.

Goten rolled his eyes and dragged her back to where Trunks and Pan were.

Trunks raised an eyebrow and looked at the bunch coming back. "What were you guys talking about?"

Sandra gave him a big nervous smile. "Nothing! Let's just keep walking, okay?"

"Okay, so I was thinking that for the girls, we could all meet up at Sandra's house, since its huge, and we can get ready there. And by get ready, I mean get our make-up and hair done and stuff." Alexa said.

Sandra shrugged. "Yeah! Sounds great! And our dates can pick us up there! This is gonna be so fun!"

Goten gave Sandra an awkward look. _How can she really be so calm? Does she really not understand the situation she's in?_

Sandra noticed the strange look Goten was giving her. She then walked over to him and whispered, "Okay! Stop giving me that look! I'll tell him so he can go with Pan, happy now? I'll text him or something._"_

Trunks looked at Sandra again. "Dammit! What exactly are you guys talking about?!"

Sandra waved her hands in Trunks' face. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it, okay?" She smiled.

Trunks pouted, and looked away. He was blushing. Pan noticed the redness of Trunks' cheeks and frowned.

_I wonder if he'll ever get over her._ She thought. "You know what, guys? I'm going straight home." Pan said floating in the air. "Bye!" She said. And with that, she took off.

Alexa and Goten looked at each other.

"Well, Alexa and I should get going too! C'mon, Alexa. Jump on my back. I'll fly you home." Goten said, getting in a position where Alexa could climb on his back.

"Okay!" Alexa said with hearts in her eyes.

Before she could even touch Goten, Sandra quickly pulled her best friend back and said "Are you really going to leave me?!"

Alexa nodded and rolled her eyes. "Now is your perfect chance to tell him, girly! Now excuse me, I'm about to get on a ride with my superman!"

And with that, Alexa and Goten flew away, leaving Trunks and Sandra behind.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"...So." Trunks started. "What kind of family issues are you having? I mean, are they, um, that bad that you might not go to the dance with me?" Trunks blushed again.

Sandra frowned. "Um, about that... I really want to tell you Trunks, but I'm not sure...if I can exactly. You might end up hating me again."

Trunks paused. "What are you talking about? I never hated you. I...could never hate you."

Sandra slightly smiled. "Oh, well, that's good to know I guess." She let out a long sigh. "How come you never thought about going to the dance with Pan? I mean, you know she likes you..." She said as she continued walking.

"Oh boy. I'm not even sure. I don't really know what my feelings for Pan are at this point. I mean, at first, it was just one of those friendship relationship things, but now that she told me how she felt...she's kind of...I dunno, scary to me in a way."

Sandra's eyes widened. "Scary? Hah! How so?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm not use to having friends tell me their true feelings for me. I mean, I'm glad that she likes me... I like to feel...you know, liked. But, It's PAN we're talking about. The girl I used to always play with when she was little. It's so weird. So weird–it's scary." Trunks said shivering at the thought.

"Kinda like me, right?" Sandra smiled.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

Sandra bit her thumb. "Well, we're best friends, right? We've been friends since we were 3. It's kind of weird how we grew up so fast, huh? When we were 7, I would have never thought you would ever develop a crush on me..."

Soon both their cheeks were red with embarrassment.

Trunks let out a big sigh too. "Yeah, well. That's life, right? Heh. Hey–you want to come over my house or something? My mother and father aren't home, and I know Bra won't be back for another gazillion hours." He laughed.

"S-sure. Okay." Sandra said following Trunks in the direction of his house.

[At Trunks' house in Trunks' room

Sandra walked in and sat on Trunks' big comfy bed. "Wow. I haven't been in your room in a while. It sure has changed!"

Trunks put his back pack down and unbuttoned his shirt. "Eh. Yeah, I guess. It hasn't really changed that much." He said throwing his shirt in the hamper next to him. He then walked over near his mini-fridge. "Hey, you want a drink of something? I have grape soda, orange soda, strawberry soda...wine. But I'm sure you don't want that last one." Trunks laughed.

Sandra giggle. "Yeah. Um, I guess I'll take whatever you're taking."

Trunks took two drinks out and closed his fridge. "Alright! Grape soda it is." He said with a smile handing Sandra her drink.

There was a long pause as Trunks opened his drink and took a sip of it. Sandra sat there looking confused and nervous in a way. Trunks looked at her.

"What's up with you?" He asked noticing her facial expressions.

Sandra put her drink down. "Trunks, I have to tell you something. Promise not to hate me?"

Trunks put his drink down as well and sat up straight. He took Sandra's hands and placed them in his own. "I told you, I could never hate you."

Sandra started crying. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She had somewhat been playing Trunks all a long.

Trunks looked at his best friend confused. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Sandra removed her hands from Trunks'. She let out a big sigh. "Trunks. I can't go to the dance with you."

END. Cliffhanger. Sorry This is where my writers block kicks in. Haha. No. Okay, I'llwrite more!


	11. What Are You Waiting For!

**BooBoo Babies**

**Chapter 11: What Are You Waiting For!**

**A/N: Hey! It's been a while, haha. Well, I decided to write some more since people have been favoriting this story like CRAZY! So, yes. Chapter 11. I hope it's a good one! R&R!**

Trunks stared at Sandra dead in the eyes. He was confused. After all this talk about going to the dance with him, she tells him that she really can't go. He sat up straight and sighed again.

"Why?" Trunks asked, anxiously awaiting her answer. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Sandra bit her bottom lip for a moment and slowly looked back up at Trunks. "I...have a boyfriend."

Trunks' eyes widened and his face turned red with anger and embarrassment. A boy friend!? Was she serious? Trunks was ticked and sad at the same time. He liked Sandra so much. He had never felt that strongly about any girl before.

"Then why the he–crap did you answer yes when I asked you to the dance? Please, don't say it was because you felt sorry for me! I don't need anyone's pity." Trunks said, trying so hard to hold back his anger.

"Well, I did feel sorry for you actually. I mean, I said yes with good intentions! I didn't want to break your heart by saying no...!" Sandra shot back, scared of what Trunks might say next.

Trunks nodded his head slowly, and grinned a bit. "Yeah? Heh. Well..." his face turned serious. "How do you think I feel now...?" He said as he got up and left the room.

Sandra got up and followed Trunks. He was headed for the bathroom. Once he got inside, he shut the door behind him. Sandra didn't hear any click noise, so she assumed he didn't lock it. Still, she hesitated to go in. She thought about what she should say and how she should say it. She could hear sobbing. She felt sick. This wasn't the first time she had ruined something for someone. For her, it felt like the 'pan situation' over again. She felt horrible.

She entered the bathroom only to find Trunks crying over the sink; his eyes puffy and red. He turned around to face Sandra.

Trunks cleared his face, and sniffed. "What exactly is it you want now?"

Sandra walked closer to him. She wiped the remaining tears away from Trunks' face and said, "I want you to forgive me. F-forgive me for being stupid! Forgive me for lying to you! If I hadn't have lied to you and told you that I could go with you to the dance, you could have simply taken Pan, and everything would have been okay! Sometimes, I just get caught up in thinking that I'm better than everyone else, so I always think that–,"

Befrore Sandra could complete her sentence, Trunks interrupted her to give her a hug. Sandra looked suprised, but kind of happy. Why exactly was Trunks hugging her? Was this his way of showing that he forgave her already?

"...Trunks, why are you hugging me?" Sandra asked.

Trunks let go. He sighed. He realized that he liked her too much to be mad at her for anything. Even though she deliberately lied to him, he couldn't find it in his heart to hate her.

"I don't know why I do this to for you all the time. Heh. Maybe you're just that special to me? Ugh. I don't know why exactly, but I forgive you. I really shouldn't be forgiving you–but I do. I guess I'll just...find another date for the dance." Trunks sighed again.

"About that..." Sandra started. She winked at Trunks and smiled. "How about you take old Panny to the dance?"

Trunks' eyes widened and he blushed. What? Pan? To the dance?! Well, I mean, she doesn't have anyone to go with–and neither do I. Plus, we both know she likes me...eh...

"I'll think about it." Trunks mumbled.

Sandra stepped a bit closer to Trunks, her cold breath sending chills down the back of his spine. She whispered, "It'd be really cute if you did, you know..."

Trunks' whole body turned red. His hands were shaking. Sandra giggled.

"Aw! You're blushing! Seriously though, you and Pan would go great together!" She said with a sly smile on her face.

Trunks voice cracked a bit. "Y-yeah, but, um, yeah. I'll think–um–about it?"

"Good!" Sandra smiled. Now, lets get out of here. It's awkward being in a bathroom with you..."

_Awkward?!_ Trunks thought as he followed the blonde downstairs to the front door. "Hey, Sandra..."

"Hm?"

Trunks stared at the ground for a moment, then looked back up. "That's it? You're just going to leave...?"

She nodded. "Well, yeah. Of course. What else do I need to do? You want a kiss or something?"

Trunks scratched the back of his head. "Well, I wasn't thinking of that...but if you insist you know..." he mumbled.

Sandra giggled. She threw her arms around Trunks' neck and pressed her warm lips on his. It was a long and somewhat passionate kiss. Passionate at least for Trunks, anyway. They finally unlocked lips and stared at each other for a moment. Trunks rubbed the side of his lips where the red lipstick from Sandra's might have smeared on.

"Why do you do this to me, Sandra?" Trunks laughed a bit.

Sandra cocked an eyebrow. She made a confused look and said, "Do what?"

Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes and frowned. "Never mind..."

He opened the door and escorted his ex-date out.

**XXX**

It was a hot Saturday morning. Pan quickly jumped out of her bed and looked at the time. It was 9:00. She had planned to go shopping with the rest of the girls for dresses for the dance. She didn't want to go, but she had no choice. Normally, she would expect her mom to do things like this with her, but her mom was sick, being pregnant and all. It still frustrated her–the thought of there being another "_princess_" in the house, but she wasn't going to let that ruin her day. She wanted to find a date. Somewhere. Somehow. She walked into her bathroom, took her clothes off and jumped in the shower, getting ready to start a brand new day.

-RING RING RING-

Pans phone sang on her bed. _Who is it? It's probably Sandra. UGH._ She thought, disturbed.

"Hello...?" Pan answered. It was Sandra. She was apparently calling to see if Pan was still up for the shopping deal today. "Yeah! I'll be there. Don't worry..." She quickly hung up her phone. "Or pretend to worry..." she mumbled.

She ran downstairs into her parents room and looked around. She found her mom still sleeping gently in her bed, and her dad in his.

"Aw, I don't want to bother them. I'll call dad later to tell him where I went." She said, and with that, she headed out the front door to Sandra's place.

When she arrived, Alexa and Bra were already there.

Bra stared at Pan with a nasty look on her face. She was angry. She waited there for 30 something minutes waiting for Pan to come.

"Thanks, Miss. Late Comer! Gosh, could you wake up any later?!" Bra yelled.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Pfft, yeah. How about I go for an hour next time?" She mumbled.

Sandra grabbed her purse and walked to the room where the other girls were. "Okay! Let's go shopping!"

Everyone yelled in delight, except Pan.

**XXX**

Trunks ran downstairs to grab some cereal real quick. It was gonna be a pretty busy day for him. He had to try and tackle his job at Capsule Corp, and the situation he had for the dance in two days. He was planning on going to the mall with Goten to see what kind of outfits he could by for himself, but since Goten was apparently "too busy" to go with him anywhere today, he decided to go by himself. He tiptoed passed the training room where Vegeta was exercising. He went in the kitchen to let his mom know that he was going out and won't be back till later. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, then left.

The mall was crowded. Trunks saw a bunch of familiar faces from school.

"Looks like everyone's going shopping for the dance. Pft, people act like this is prom or something..." Trunks snarled.

He looked across the mall and saw some more familiar faces. Like, really familiar. Sandra, Pan, Bra and Alexa. He waved over to them, hoping they'd look over at him.

"Okay, so, I thought it'd be cute if we all wore like...the colors of the rainbow. Like, I'd wear red, Alexa would wear blue, Bra would wear orange...you know?" Sandra smiled.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Tch, that's a dumb idea, no offense though." She smirked.

Sandra scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You're just mad because you don't look good in dresses..."

Pan's faced turned red. "Um, what was that?!" She growled.

"H-hey! Hey! C'mon, girls! We're shopping! Shopping is supposed to be fun, right?!" Alexa added in nervously trying to make the two girls stop quarreling.

"Maybe they can't see me..." Trunks thought to himself. "Pan! Sandra! Yoohoo!" He yelled with all his might.

Pan and Sandra looked across the mall where Trunks was. They finally noticed him, and both yelled "Hey!" The four ran over to him and greeted each other.

"So, what's a tough guy like you doing at the mall?" Sandra joked.

Trunks rolled his blue eyes. "Har. Har. Har." He said sarcastically. "If you must know, I'm here looking for something to wear to the dance."

"Well, we are too! Maybe we can all shop together!" Bra smiled.

Trunks sighed. "Hm, I guess..."

Pan stared off into space. She was thinking about her feelings for Trunks which were all confused now.

"Pan? Paaan!" Bra called. They were already ahead of her. "Come on, slow poke! Stop day dreaming!"

Pan snapped out of it and smiled. "Um, coming!"

Sandra pushed Trunks to the side to separate themselves from the group. "Hey, did you ask Pan out yet?"

"Eh? I thought I was supposed to ask her to the dance..." Trunks said.

"Ugh! Same thing! Did you?!"

"No!"

"Why not!?"

"Because! I never got around to actually meeting up with her or calling her..." Trunks said with a frown. "...And plus..." He looked at Sandra for a moment and looked down again.

Sandra slapped Trunks hard in the face. It drew attention from people passing by. She knew what he was thinking. He still liked her! As far as she, Goten and Alexa were concerned, he was going to have to find some way to get over her because she has a boyfriend already.

"Trunks..." She whispered, trying not to let the people who were staring hear them. "Please. I know you have feelings for me, but let them go! Pan, she's...well...I hate to admit it...but she's perfect for you! Ugh! There, happy?!"

Trunks lifted an eyebrow. _What exactly was she trying to prove by saying all this? And how could he just make his feelings for Sandra disappear? Wait–Pan?! Did she just tell me that Pan is perfect for me?_ Trunks thought, confused.

"Yeah, I assumed you'd be speechless, but really, Trunks! Ask Pan to the dance! Who knows, you might actually come to see that you like Pan more than you like–d me!"

Trunks shook his head and looked to the side. Sandra sighed._ This is gonna take some time_... She thought. She looked at Alexa.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead, okay? I need to...um...talk to Trunks about something important!" She winked.

"Now what is so important that you–," Alexa stopped. She got the message. She figured out that Sandra was going to talk to Trunks about Pan again. "O-ooooh! Yeah! C'mon, girls! Let's continue shopping!" She said and she pushed Pan and Bra farther ahead.

"So anyways..." Sandra started.

"No." Trunks said.

"Huh? No what?" Sandra asked confused.

"No, I am not going to just abandon my feelings for you just because you want me to! It's not that easy, you know! I can't just automatically forget about someone that I think about almost everyday." He answered.

_Jeeze. This guy's obsessed with me..._ Sandra thought as she sighed.

Trunks put his hands in his pocket. "But...I will...ask Pan to the dance. You can be sure of that. Just give me some time to...I don't know...collect myself, that's all!"

"Oh! Okay, then!" She smiled. She looked at Trunks. "Hey, what'ddya say you help me search for a dress instead?

Trunks nodded, and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah. Okay."

**A/N: End of chapter! I tried to make it longer, but I was distracted by the awesome Death Note movie. D: Please R&R and since I am on vacation, I will try to updated more often!**


	12. 4 hours till 9

Boo Boo Babies

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. A lot of stuff has been happening latley. Well, anyway, theres this new Abridged series on youtube that I'm in and it's called "Dragonball GT Abridged" and it can be found on the youtuber FanintheAtic's page. I play Goku and Pan and many more! You should check it out! :D**

Chapter 12: 4 hours till 9

–The next day at school—

Pan was walking in the hallway trying to get to class early today. She had her bag in her hand and textbooks in the other. Trunks walked over casually behind her and attempted to grab her books and carry them himself, but Pan walked farther up ahead.

"Eh?" Trunks said to himself. _Dammit, Pan! I'm trying to ask you to the dance! Can't you make it easy for me?!_

He walk a bit closer to Pan again this time and tapped her on the shoulder. When he noticed her was looking at him, he smiled and said "Hi."

Pan slightly smiled and blushed. "H-hey..."

Trunks looked up, then back down at Pan. He was nervous. For some reason. It was getting hard to start normal conversations with Pan now days. "Um, so...did you guys have fun dress shopping?"

Pan sighed. She didn't buy a dress. She didn't because she wasn't going to the dance. She wanted to tell Trunks, but she figured he would just try and give her more reasons to go, which she really didn't want to hear from him of all people. But, right now, she had no choice. "Erm...I didn't buy a dress."

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. "No dress?! Why not?" He said as he walked with her into her classroom.

Pan sighed and placed her books on her desk. "Because, Trunks, I'm not going." She sat down, and placed her head on the desk.

Trunks lifted Pan's head up gently by her chin. "Why not?" He said, his voice soft and caring.

"Because! I have no one to go with..." She explained. "So, why buy a dress? Hell, why even go?!"

Trunks looked around nervously to see if anyone was watching. He faced Pan again. "Ahem. Pan, please go! I mean–you have to go!"

Pan stared at Trunks. "Why, Trunks? Why should I go?! Give me one good reason!"

"Because...I was going to ask you to go with me!" Trunks whispered.

Pan's face froze and her whole face turned red with embarrassment and nervousness. _He was going to–to...ask me?_ Pan started to tear. "Trunks, you jerk!" She said as she slapped him in the face.

Trunks rubbed his cheek, angry and embarrassed. "What was that for?!" He whispered, though it was louder than a regular whisper.

—The bell rang for class to start, everyone took their seats–

Trunks stood up. "Dammit, I'd better head off to class." He looked down at Pan. "I'll talk to you later..."

And with that, Trunks ran out of the classroom into his own.

"Er..." Pan said whiping her tears. She put her head down. Trunks. _Why do you want to go to the dance with ME now? What about Sandra?_

—Trunks' classroom—

"Mr. Briefs! You are late!" The teacher yelled, watching Trunks walk in casually.

Trunks shrugged and took his seat next to Sandra. "Yeah, I realize that, sir." He said, trying to be the smartass he always is.

The teacher cocked an eyebrow. "AHEM. Anyway, open your textbooks to page 180 and do the following problems written on the board."

"So, why were you late this time?" Sandra asked, paying attention to the assignment she was given.

"If you must know, I was in Pan's class." He said, his hand under his chin.

Sandra's eyes widened in delight. She drew her attention on the assignment to Trunks. "What?! What?! What?! Did you ask her!?" She whispered, anxious.

"Yes. But, she said she wasn't going to the dance!" Trunks said, grinding his teeth with anger.

Sandra's smile turned to a frown. "Oh...I'm sorry, Trunks. I didn't think–,"

"No. It's cool. I'll just talk to her later today and try to convince her. That's all." He said as he gradually opened his textbook.

Sandra sighed. "Yeah, I'll hope you do..." She then continued working.

Time and periods passed and it was time for lunch. The Z gang gathered at their usual spot.

Sandra walked over to the table and spotted Trunks. "Did you ask her yet?!" She whispered.

Trunks pushed Sandra's face away from his. "Um, no. She's not even here!"

Sandra squinted and pointed to the hot lunch line. "Um, yeah, she is, doofus!" She sneered.

Trunks looked in that direction. His palms started to sweat. _Oh crap. She's here!_ He thought. "Well, I'll wait till she comes to the table."

Sandra placed her food down and sat. "Whatever. You better do it soon" She sang.

Pan finally joined her friends at the lunch table. It was unusually quiet. She looked around the table, then began to eat her lunch. "So..." She began. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Um, Pan, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Trunks asked, nervously.

Pan nodded. "Yeah, sure, but let me finished my food first."

—A couple minutes later—

Trunks led Pan in front of the portables outside. He looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Once he noticed the coast was clear, he stared deeply into Pan's brown eyes. "Pan, I wish you would go to the dance with me..."

Pan blushed. She then remembered something, and her shy faced turned red with anger. "What about Sandra? I thought she was your date!"

Trunks' eye twitched. He was hoping she wouldn't bring that up. "Well, you see, Sandra can't go with me on a count of her having a secret boyfriend. Heh. Crazy, huh?"

Pan put her hands on her hips. "Hmph! And so what, now? You want to go with me because you have no other choice? Or is it because you don't want to be alone?! Or maybe you just felt sorry for me because I didn't have anyone else to go with!"

She started to walk away until Trunks grabbed her arm. She turned to face Trunks slowly. Trunks stared at the black headed girls lips and kissed her gently. Then he let go. They both looked away, blushing.

"Trunks..." Pan started.

"Stop talking crazy talk!" Trunks said, with bedroom eyes. "Please go with me..."

"How about..." Pan started, smiling. "How about I think about it? Give me till 9 'o clock tonight, and I'll call you. I promise. Just, give me some time, please."

Trunks smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Sure. That's cool."

The bell rang to go to the final classes of the day. Trunks took Pan's hand and held it. "How about I walk you to class?"

Pan blushed again and nodded.

—In their classroom—

"Geometry sucks." Trunks sighed, laying his head down in the desk.

Pan giggled. "It shouldn't be that hard for you, Mr. President of Capsule Corp!"

Trunks smiled and stared at Pan. _Wow, who knew she was so cute?_ "Heh, yeah. I know. It's just...IT'S SO BOOORING!"

Sandra walked into the classroom and sat in her seat accross from Trunks and Pan. She secretly slipped Trunks a note that read _'What did she say?'_

Trunks read it and rolled his eyes. He then wrote back:_ 'I'll think about it. Give me time.'_ He passed the note back over.

Sandra read it and nodded. She crossed her fingers and exchanged looks with Trunks, smiling.

"Yeah. Fingers crossed, babe." Trunks whispered to himself. _Crap, I hope she says yes! What if she doesn't because of that kiss I gave her! It was so unexpected! I-I didn't mean to! Something just came over me! Gah!_

And hour passed and it was time to go home. Goten, Alexa, Sandra, Trunks and Pan met outside. Alexa, along with Goten and Sandra formed their own little talk session behind Trunks and Pan.

"So, what went down? Did Trunks ask Pan to the fling or what?" Alexa whispered.

Sandra nodded. "Yeah, but, Trunks said she wanted to think about it and that she would tell him really soon!"

"Aaaw. I wanted to know the results now!" Goten sighed.

"Well, at least we know this is going somewhere!" Alexa said, sighing in relief. She then smirked at Sandra. "I'm really anxious to meet this boyfriend of yours."

Sandra blushed. "H-huh? Why!?"

"Because! I'm your best friend, girl! It's not everyday that you have a boyfriend that I don't know about." She explained.

"Oh...well...I guess..." Sandra said looking to the ground, sort of sad in a way.

"So, how is he? Is he nice? Funny? Would me and him get along good?" Goten asked, curious.

Sandra looked up. "Well, to tell you the truth...he's this rich guy that my mom set me up with. I haven't even met him yet! Heh...isn't that funny?"

There was silence.

"Are you SERIOUS?! You're dating someone you've never met before?! What if he's ugly?! What if he's not your type?!" Alexa asked, worried.

"Oh, he's not ugly. I've seen pictures of me. Hee hee. He's a model, like me! But...we were scheduled to meet on the day of the dance at school, so..." Sandra explained.

Alexa rolled up her sleeves angry. "Well, he better be a good guy, or else he'll be hearing a few things from me!"

Goten and Sandra laughed. Trunks turned around to spot the group talking behind him.

"Hey! If you guys are gonna talk about us, at least do it to our faces!" Trunks yelled, annoyed.

The group quickly rushed up to catch up with Trunks and Pan.

Sandra patted Trunks on the shoulder. "Awh, don't worry about it! No one was talking about you!" She smiled.

Trunks glared at he. "Somehow, I don't believe that." He mumbled.

Pan looked at Trunks watch to see what time it was. "Oh! Well, I should REALLY get going! Ah! I promised my dad I'd take over my moms chores, since...you know..."

Goten smiled. "Man! Gohan must be really busy in the sheets nowadays, huh?! Gosh! What a dog! Having two kids!" he said, with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, well...I'm gonna go!" Pan said. She flew up and bit, but was caught by Trunks' arm on hers, stopping her.

"How about...um..." Trunks started as he blushed. "...We fly together? I mean...I have–nothing to do, so, I could help with your chores–IF Gohan let's me that is. Hehe..."

Pan smiled. "Um, okay..."

And with that, the "lovers" took off to Pan's house.

Sandra and Alexa smiled with hearts in their eyes. "AW! HOW ADORABLE!"

Goten grinned. "Trunks is defiantly a ladies man." He nodded.

"Oh! I can't wait for the dance! I really hope Pan says yes!" Alexa sang. "It'll be like Romeo and Juliet!"

Goten made a dull look. "Not really. There's no feuds going on."

"Alexa, who are you going with?" Sandra smiled.

"Well, that's easy!" Alexa grabbed Goten by the arm and rubbed it with her cheeks. "This big lug right here! Teehee!"

Goten struggled to get Alexa off him. "Yah! I'm not going anywhere with you! Argh!"

–Pan's house–

Pan opened the front door and lead Trunks inside. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Pan called, her voice echoing throughout the house.

There was silence.

"Hm? I guess no ones home. Mom must have had another check up I guess." Pan said, hanging her bag on the rack beside the door and taking her shoes off.

Trunks was about to go upstairs until Pan stopped him. "Hey! Just because you're a guest, doesn't mean you don't have to follow the rules!" Pan said as she pointed to the sign beside the front door. It read "Take off shoes here!"

Trunks sighed and giggled. "Hehe. Sorry. I didn't know that..."

"Yeah, well, now you do." Pan smiled, walking upstairs.

–In Pan's room–

Pan rested her bottom on her comfy cold bed. She lay down.

"H-hey. Aren't we supposed to be cleaning up?" Trunks asked, confused.

"Yeah." Pan got up. "I guess you're right. The sooner we start, the sooner you'll leave, right?" She giggled.

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. _She's lucky I'm into girls with attitudes._ He thought.

They headed back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Here is where we start." She smiled. "You can either clean the counter tops and mop the floor or wash the dishes and sweep the floor. Choose."

Trunks thought for a moment. "I'll clean the tops and stuff."

Pan nodded. She headed over to the sink and started cleaning.

A few minutes passed and Trunks was done with his job, but Pan wasn't.

Trunks put the mop back inside the pantry and walked over to Pan. "Need help?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Well...that IS what you're here for."

Trunks grinned. "Attitude. I like that." He said as he rolled his sleeves up and began washing plates.

Trunks noticed some bubbles floating in the air from the soap. He snickered. He took some foam from in the sink and painted it on Pan's face. "Hah!" He laughed.

Pan faced him, looking furious. "Trunks! What the hell, dude?!"

"Oh, come on! I think you look cute!" Trunks laughed, as he watched Pan remove the foam off her face. His face them turned serious. Almost, romantic looking. "Really...cute..."

Pan noticed the intimate look in Trunks' eyes, then turned away focusing on the dishes again. "C'mon. I want to get this done before my parents come back from wherever they went..."

Trunks look in the opisite direction and cleared his throat; embarrassed. "Erm, yeah. Of course. Because that's what we're here to do..."

"Exactly." Pan nodded, smiling. "Nice try though..." She said as she smirked.

Trunks groaned and continued washing plates.

—20 minutes later—

"We're DONE! Finally!" Pan yawned.

Trunks nodded. "Yup. Nowwhat?" He said, trying to smile.

"Now we relax, I guess..." Pan sighed, heading to her room upstairs.

–Upstairs in Pan's room–

Trunks sat down in the bed beside Pan and looked at her. "Hey, Pan...um..."

Pan stared back at Trunks. "Yes?"

"Erm...uh...well...about the dance..." Trunks started

Pan rolled her eyes and sighed. "I told you I'd give you my answer at nine, didn't I? You have 4 more hours till I decide." Pan said, staring at the time.

Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes as well. "Yeah, yeah...I know..."

"Good. Then you can wait." She said as she smiled.

–At Sandra's House–

_I wonder what he's going to be like. I mean, he seems like a nice guy..._Sandra thought walking up to her room. "RAH! I'm so nervous about meeting him, I can't think straight!" She sighed. "Hm, I wonder what Trunks is doing right now..."

_Wait a minute. Trunks? Why the hell am I thinking about him? I'm sure he's happy with Pan...at her house...all alone with him...probably having a romantic conversation...and...and...KISSING...UGH! No! Why am I even thinking about that?! I don't care what they're doing! I want them to be together...don't I?_ "Hah! I mean, it's not like I liked him anyway...so what do I care if he's going ga ga over another girl?" She thought for a moment and frowned. "What's wrong with me? What is this strange feeling I'm having? Trunks..."

**Cliff hanger. So sorry. I got writers block. Well, don't forget to check out DBGT Abridged on youtube!! The youtube account name for it is: FanintheAtic You should check it out! I play Goku, Pan, Mai, Videl and others. :D**


End file.
